Hijo del Lobo y la Estrella
by Robb Wrynn
Summary: luego de la rebelión de Robert, Ned Stark se tiene que enfrentar a diversas decisiones que cambiaran por completo su vida y de su familia y que lo llevara de nuevo al encuentro con su primer amor, todo por el bien de su ahora hijo. Jon Snow
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que sea de su agrado y espero consejos y críticas para poder mejorarlo espero que la historia sea de su gusto.**

**Cabe mencionar que los - son para los diálogos de los personajes.**

**EDDARD**

Por fin luego de tanto tiempo lejos de casa, a la distancia podría ver las murallas y las torres de Invernalia, la imponente fortaleza de la casa Stark por siglos y más importante su hogar, del cual no podría haber salido de no ser por la locura del rey loco que había arrastrado a su familia y a los 7 reinos a una sangrienta guerra que había terminado con la coronación de un nuevo monarca y el fin de la dinastía más poderosa que había existido en los 7 reinos. El destino que habian corrido sus hermanos y su padre en este conflicto aun lastimaba su corazón, las consecuencias de esto era algo que aún tenía que enfrentar.

Luego de un largo tiempo de guerra y lejos de su hogar, volver a Invernalia triunfante solo debería traer paz y alegría pero se encontraba más nervioso y temeroso que cuando entro en batalla por primera vez en las tierras de los ríos, las razones eran el pequeño bulto que traía una criada que cabalgaba a su costado y el otro la mujer que esperaba al otro lado de esas murallas, una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño que no estaba destinada para el pero que ahora seria su compañera de vida hasta que los dioses decidieran que su tiempo en el mundo había terminado.

Catelyn Tully, como seria esta mujer, solo la había visto una vez pero ahora era su esposa y lo esperaba junto a su heredero. La noticia le llego en Puerto Blanco, el castillo de su vasallo Wyman Manderly, había decidido emprender el viaje de regreso al norte por mar desde Dorne sobre todo para no tener que pasar por el castillo de su ahora suegro Hoster Tully, si alguien transmitiria la noticia que el traía a su esposa era él y no un simple cuervo era lo mínimo que podia hacer por ella, así que la noticia con el contenido de mayor alegría que podia haber imaginado le habia llegado, incluso recordaba la charla con lord Manderly.

-Lord Stark llegó a cuervo desde Invernalia, con un mensaje muy importante

-¿Un mensaje importante? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? La guerra termino y gracias a los dioses sus efectos no llegaron al norte.

Que podría ser tan importante pero no era momento de pensar en eso era mejor leer el mensaje.

-Mi señor que sucede que dice el mensaje que lo dejó tan impactado.

-Lamento abusar de tu hospitalidad Lord wyman pero eh de prepar mi partida de inmediato los dioses me ah bendecido y acaba de nacer mi hijo, tengo que partir de inmediato al encuentro con mi familia.

-Loao sean los antiguos dioses que le sonríen mi señor y bendicen a la casa Stark con dos pequeños, en remplazo de las perdidas de Brandon y Lord Richard.

-solo el tiempo nos dirá que tan generosos fueron los dioses con esas bendiciones señor Wyman.

La verdad era que ahora tenia que afrontar la ira de su esposa y transformar un momento de pura dicha en algo que no sabia como terminaría. El motivo era el pequeño bulto, que en realidad era un bebe algo que marcaría su honor y su vida por siempre pero que también le recordaba que no importaba las circunstancias lo que importaba era la familia y los sacrificios que se tiene que hacer por ella.

-Willa por favor dame al niño deseo cargarlo

-como diga mi señor, aquí lo tiene

Lo tenia en brazos y se preguntaba si sentiría lo mismo cuando cargara a su hijo en unos momentos, pero este bebe también era su hijo ahora lo era, aunque lo que él le hizo sentir al tenerlo en sus brazos era duda y miedo del futuro, inquietud que solo podría provocar esos ojos de un color lila, hermosos como pocos pero que en algún momento traerían grandes problemas como el que surgió el día que nacio, la solución ah la que se habia llegado para justificar eso aun le causaba un gusto amargo en la boca.

FLASH BACK

Por fin la primera parada antes de llegar a casa estaba antes de sus ojos el hermoso castillo de Campoestrella, hogar de la casa Dayne y de su amor ahora prohibido, en otras circunstancias el amor y la felicidad serian lo que lo traería a este lugar pero La realidad era que el honor le obligaba a llegar con una espada y una trágica noticia.

-Eddard estás seguro de esto, no es necesario que seas tu quien haga esto, podríamos mandar luego otras personas a muchas personas de ser necesario.

\- No es lo que deseo hacer Howland es lo que el honor me obliga a hacer, fuimos nosotros los que lo hicimos y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darles la noticia nosotros mismos, se lo debo a ella.

\- Como digas sabes que te apoyamos en todo hasta el final, pero será una lastima que sobrevivamos a un Dayne para morir en manos de otro, dioses te lo dije mira la entrada son demasiados para una simple bienvenida.

-La guerra termino no hay nada que cause rencor entre nuestras casas

\- salvo el echo de que matamos al mas querido de sus miembros.

Lo que su amigo Howland Reed declaró era cierto no había como saber la reacción que tendrían los Dayne, pero ser Arthur murió con honor y cumpliendo su deber, era justo que fueran ellos mismos quienes trasmitieran la trágica noticia de su muerte, aunque esta haya sido por sus manos.

Hay estaban frente a ellos una guardia de 30 hombre y frente a ellos estaba ella , dioses acaso existen algo más hermoso en el mundo que ella, la mujer que era dueña de su corazón pero que nunca podría ser del ahora, y que de seguro lo odiaría luego de esto, pero era su deber hacerlo, era el momento.

-Lady Ashara es un honor volverá a ver, aunque sean en estas circunstancias tan lamentables, y es inesperado la gran recepción de vuestra parte.

\- Ned ... oh cierto ahora eres Lord Stark, te refieres a estos valientes hombres, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como bienvenida al mejor amigo del nuevo rey, aunque que estes aqui es más sorprendente para mí, pero a la veces es lo que más deseaba y temía, bueno basta de saludos hablemos en privado mis hombres los escoltaran, o mis modales, bienvenidos a Campoestrella caballeros.

Acaso tenia opción, nunca podría negarle algo a ella, pero por qué estaba calmada y melancólica lo podría notar en sus ojos en esos hermosos ojos lila que de alguna manera hacían que ella se viera mas madura mas hermosa como nunca la había visto, pero que es lo que ella sabia, es mas como podría saberlo.

-Mi señora lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero tengo algo muy importante que dec ..

-lose Ned, no tienes que decírmelo se que Arthur ah muerto, lo supe desde que vi esa gran espada tapada en tu caballo.

-Es la espada de su casa, era mi deber traerla a donde pertenece, Ashara se que me odias por esto pero debes saber que el murió cumpliendo con su deber y trajo honor a tu casa.

-Honor que hare yo con eso, acaso el honor me cuidara como Arthur lo hacia, eso no me devolverá a mi hermano. Pero tu y el se obsesionaban con el, los dos eran muy parecidos en eso mi querido Ned, pero te equivocas no te odio no podría, sabia que esto pasaría lo supe cuando Arthur vino a visitarme hace unos días y me dijo lo que podría pasar , aunque suplique que no hiciera nada, luego de lo que me dijo entendí el el vivia para cumplir con su deber o morir cumpliendolo, el rogo alos dioses que fueras tu el que viniera a su encuentro y yo rogaba que fuera cualquier otro menos tu.

-Ashara yo ...

-Dime Ned que clase de hermana soy, cuando te vi me sentí mas aliviada y en calma aunque sabía que mi hermano había muerto me alegraba que tu estás con vida.

-Ashara tu hermano y yo te amamos a nuestras maneras y sabíamos que si moríamos, lo haríamos cumpliendo nuestro deber y sabiendo que siempre nos recordarías.

-De que sirve ese amor, ahora tu estas casado y el muerto, soy yo la que queda sola, pero en fin se que ambos lo hicieron por sus motivos, murio por aquello que amaba y tu te casas por el mismo motivo el DEBER. Nada de lo que haga o diga cambiara eso, acepto tus motivos y la espada y te aseguro que no sufrirás ningún mal en Dorne. Me intriga mas el bebe que trae tu amigo en la espalda dime Ned de donde sacaste al niño.

No lo había pensado como le diría eso a ella que debía hacer, pero no había marcha atrás si las cosas llegaban a eso sabia lo que tenia que hacer lo que haría por su hermana Lyanna.

-Puedo verlo

-No creo que sea necesario

-Es lo mínimo que pido Ned

-Está bien si asi lo deseas

-Ohhh que hermoso que es, ahora si Eddard Stark dime de donde salio este niño

-Yo ... yo lo lamento mucho Ashara el ... el .. el es mi hijo mi sangre. Se que pensaras lo peor de mi pero así es el es mío mi hijo.

-Jajajajajaja, Ned creo que ahora si debería mandarte a matar o mejor aun castrarte, jajajaja un hijo tuyo que no es ni de la Tully ni mío es tan absurdo.

-Es la verdad solo te puedo decir eso

-No no lo es Ned, eres pésimo mintiendo debes mejorar si quieres que nadie sepa quien es este bebe, yo se la verdad, ohh mi querido me alegra saber que eres el hombre que creí que eras tan noble y leal a tu familia, eso es lo que mas me enamoro de ti, estas dispuesto a embarrar tu honor por algo que tu no hiciste.

-Tu pero como puedes saberlo.

-Arthur, Ned el me lo dijo el dia que vino a despedirse, además quien crees que ayudo a Lyanna y Rhaegar a encontrar una torre en Dorne, es verdad que al principio no me convence la idea pero Ellia fue la que me lo ordeno, según ella el dragón necesita tres cabezas pero ella ya no podría darle hijos a Rhaegar, fue ella quien aprobo a tu hermana querido.

-Tu siempre lo supiste y los ayudaste

-Al igual que tu yo hago lo que sea por mi familia sea lo que sea, aunque eso ahora no importa ellos han muerto y lo único que queda de todos ellos es este niño, el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna. Dioses Ned acaso no le vistes los ojos

-Fue howland quien lo cuido desde que lo tomamos, le prometí a Lyanna que lo cuidaría y lo alejaría de todo mal, estuve más concentrado en saber cómo podría eso y la única solución a la que llega es esta, el es mi hijo desde ahora y por siempre lo demás no importa.

-Son LILAS Ned sus ojos son Lilas, como le explicarias al mundo que tu hijo tiene esos ojos lilas que yo sepa ningun Stark tubo esos ojos y nunca se casaron con un Targaryen para que justifique esos ojos como su descendencia, solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que comiensen a atar cabos y descubran la verdad, luego Robert pedirá su cabeza que harás luego te rebelaras a tu amigo y rey por tu familia oh entregas a tu sobrino por orden de tu mejor amigo, ruego a los dioses nunca saber lo que harías.

-Yo no lo había pensado es la mejor opción pero si no es con migo entonces qué puedo hacer no lo dejare el es mi sangre

-Yo lo tomare el será mi hijo desde ahora y vivirá como un Dayne hasta el día que reclame lo que es suyo

-No eso no, no puedo aceptar eso el no es nada tuyo Ashara, no tienes que cargar con esta responsabilidad tu que nada malo has hecho no es justo para ti

-Míralo Ned, mírame solo así podremos justificar su apariencia, y no es una carga es lo que debo hacer por Arthur que murió defendiéndolo, por Lyanna que murió dándolo a luz. Por Rhaegar y Elia quienes murieron sin conocerlo si no lo hago su esfuerzo serán en vano, no puedo permitir eso, es lo único que me queda de ellos.

-Pero tu honor Ashara tu eres doncella como explica quien es el padre del niño quedaras mal vista no es justo para ti.

-No tienes que preocuparte Ned tengo la respuesta a eso aunque quizás no te guste es la mejor opción, este niño es mío y también es tuyo Ned, lo concebimos una noche en Harrenhal antes de que te casaras, nadie dirá nada aquí en Dorne y tú te quitaras el peso de haberle sido infiel a tu esposa , y aunque tú y yo no podemos estar juntos este niño siempre nos mantendrá cerca con una sola idea su seguridad.

-Yo no puedo hacerte eso diran que macille tu honor a pesar de que eres doncella, seré la causa de que te señalen y tu eres inocente.

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso Eddard te informo que eso será lo que pasara lo que quieras o no esto es lo mejor para el niño, no pienso en mi ni mucho menos en ti estoy pensando en el, ahora es cierto no hay mejor mentira que la que tiene un toque de verdad, si guardamos este secreto hasta la muerte por que no guardar uno más, esta noche pienso dejar de ser doncella Ned, busca la mejor criada para que cuide al niño y dejare mi puerta abierta Ned, hoy por única vez seremos solos tu y yo.

-Y asi se fue con el niño en brazo ella la mujer que esta dispuesta a sacrificar todo por el bien de alguien más, acaso habia en el mundo alguien más perfecta y generosa que ella, jamas le fallaría a Ashara ahora no había otra opción, se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo había pensado en eso ella cuanto tiempo había planeado, le daba miedo solo pensarlo, pero lo echo echo esta no había marcha atrás esta noche había sido una que nunca se volvería a repetir.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de eso al otro día partio en pesar de que Ashara le increpo que lo mejor para el niño serio que creciera en Dorne, las cosas aun estaban muy movidas en el reino con la rebelión que podia iniciar Oberyn Martell en venganza por su hermana, lo mejor era tenerlo en el lunar mas tranquilo y alejado del reino, el norte, además el niño era norteño hasta la médula salvo sus ojos, su lugar era en el norte, asi que al final ella cedió de mala manera a pesar que la noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa e inolvidable de su vida, y pese a eso el no se sentia culpable por su esposa, eso fue algo con lo que tendria que lidiar luego por que estaban alas puertas del castillo. Era el momento de afrontar sus decisiones.

-Abrid paso, abrid paso a lord Stark, mencionaba un soldado

-Es el momento mi querido Jon, es el momento de que conozcas a tu familia, a tu hogar.


	2. Capitulo 2

CATELYN

Era una mañana nublada ,como si el cielo amenazara con llorar para despedir al niño, como parecía que todos en el castillo iban a hacer, pero como culparlos en estos 5 años el chico había logrado ganarse el cariño de todos a pesar de ser solo un niño,icluso ella misma le había tomado cierto cariño a pesar de que el siempre sería una fuente de habladurías para su familia, familia esa era la palabra que encabezaba el lema de su casa y lo más importante para los Tully, por ese motivo debería sentirse satisfecha con la partida de Jon Snow, después de todo sin el en Invernalia no habría nada que le recuerde lo que su esposo iso y ya no tendría que escuchar como algunos nobles murmuraban como el niño era un norteño hasta la medula, ese echo aun le irritaba puesto que Robb era un Stark y el heredero de Invernalia pero había heredado todos los rasgos de su familia y no las de su padre, su hermoso hijo tenía más de Tully que de Stark, pero ahora que el bastardo de su esposo partía por fin las personas verían a Robb como el único y legitimo hijo de Ned Stark, pero era por su hijo que sentía pena por la partida de Jon, a pesar de que tenía a su hermana Sansa era imposible negar que la relación que Robb y Jon tenían era la de los hermanos más unidos que hubiera visto, y la partida de su medio hermano había destrozado a su hijo. Ver a su hijo tan triste le causaba una sensación muy similar al día que su esposo llego de la guerra, el solo recordarlo hacia que se le revolviera su interior.

FLASH BACK

-Mi señora, ya están acá ,ya llegaron, todo esta listo

-Perfecto que todos estén listos para la bienvenida, todos llegan exhaustos después de esta larga guerra, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es recibirlos como se merecen.

-Si mi señora todos están emocionados por el regreso de todos y sobre todo la bienvenida al nuevo Lord Stark.

Así era desde que se supo el regreso de su señor con todas las personas que habían partido de Invernalia rumbo a la guerra, la situación en el castillo había sido como menos ajetreada al máximo, con las personas corriendo de un lado para el otro preparando el recibimiento, ella como la nueva señora de castillo debería haber de estado ala cabeza de todo y así lo hiso, hasta cierto punto pues lo que mayor importancia tenía en su mente era su hijo recién nacido, su pequeño al cual amaba como no cabía imaginar, su pequeño Robb, jamás pensó que se podía amar de tal amanera como ella adoraba a su hijo, un niño destinado a la grandeza hijo de un gran señor, heredero de la sangre de los primeros hombres y de los señores de los ríos y primer niño de la unión entre las casas Tully y Stark, ahora era el momento de que conociera a su padre y que el lo conociera a el ,a Eddard Stark su ahora esposo , la verdad que quien estaba planeado como esposo para ella era su hermano mayor Brandon pero el había sido una de las tantas víctimas de la guerra , su lugar había sido ocupado por Eddard y a pesar que cuando lo vio no sintió el mismo impacto como con Brandon aprendió en el castillo que todos lo adoraban y respetaban , ella también debía de hacerlo ya que gracias a el podía tener a su hijo en brazos, los dioses habían puesto a Ned en su camino y no Brandon y ella haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para amar a su esposo, lo haría por ella ,lo haría por su familia pero por sobre todo lo haría por Robb para que el viviera en un hogar con amor. Ahora era el momento de afrontar su nueva vida y ella estaba lista.

-Esposo toda Invernalia se alegra de tu regreso y el de todos los que se fueron contigo

-Mi señora, es bueno volver por fin a casa, espero que hayas encontrado tu estadía en el norte de buena manera mientras no estaba.

\- todos se portaron de la mejor manera y ahora se que este es mi nuevo hogar.

-Es bueno oír eso , bueno tenemos mucho de qué hablar mi señora y es bueno saber que tu llegada al norte fue sin problemas, ahora ,sé que es apresurado pero puedo ver a nuestro hijo e esperado por eso desde que salimos de puerto blanco.

Así que por fin había llegado el momento era hora de que Robb conociera a su padre y viceversa aunque el rostro de su esposo siempre parecía serio desde el día que lo conoció, cuando se casarían, pudo notar en el la emoción y la impaciencia eso era bueno aunque ellos aun no se conocían del todo el amaba a su hijo.

-Desde luego esposo tómalo en tus brazos el es Robb, Robb Stark nuestro hijo.

-Benditos sean los viejos dioses, es precioso. Mi hijo nuestro hijo mi señora me alegra ver que heredo toda su belleza y no mis bruscos rasgos jajaja.

Eso era lo único que ella necesitaba para poder ser feliz en este lugar, podía ver en los ojos de su esposo que al igual que ella el amaba a su hijo de hoy en adelante todo lo que ellos dos hicieran seria por él. Solo eso bastaba para que empezara a querer mas a su esposo el amor que compartían por su hijo.

-Tus palabras me llenan de felicidad, ya se a convocado a todos tus abanderados y sus representantes a un banquete en unos días en honor a tu regreso al norte, y espero que sea la ocasión para poder presentar a nuestro hijo ante todo el norte, espero que esto te complazca, hoy en la noche habrá un pequeño agasajo para todos aquellos que volvieron contigo de la guerra.

-Me parece muy bien, todos esta exhaustos por el viaje, algo de diversión les vendrá bien a todos, pero ahora mi señora me gustaría poder hablar en privado de ser posible tengo un tema que hablar con vos.

-Es algo inesperado, pero este es tu castillo se hará lo que mandes esposo vayamos a nuestra recamara

Que sería eso que el quería hablar con ella a solas, incluso su semblante había cambiado y estaba mucho mas serio incluso parecía con el ceño fruncido, que podía ser. Tuvieron que caminar en silencio hasta su recamara aquella que ahora compartiría toda su vida, le habrá molestado que se convocara a sus abanderados y se realizara el banquete, pero eso era lo que se acostumbrada hacer cuando el señor llegaba de un largo viaje, aunque su padre le había comentado que en el norte todo era distinto, bueno era el momento de saber que es lo que pasaba.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto apenas hubiéramos llegado, pero mientras antes lo sepas es mejor y debo ser yo quien te diga esto es mi deber para contigo Catelyn.

-Dime solo Cat, ahora somos marido y mujer y es así como me llaman las personas mas cercanas a mi, y ahora tu lo eres y quiero saber qué es eso que te preocupa decirme.

-Antes que nada debes saber que desde el día que nos casamos todo lo que haga y hare es por el bien de nuestra familia de nuestro hijo, de ti ,se que no soy Brandon, pero desde estés día hasta el día que muera los amare a ti y a nuestra familias y tratare de hacerte feliz siempre.

-Ohh Ned , seque lo haras nunca dude de eso tal vez nuestra unión no fue de las mas apacionadas y románticas pero ahora somos marido y mujer, tenemos un hijo y por ustedes yo daría hasta la vida pero aun no me respondes. Que deseas decirme.

-Tienes razón, quería que supieras eso antes, mi señora supongo que viste a la criada que venía a mi costado cuando llegamos.

La verdad no le había prestado atención a las personas que acompañaba a su esposo, se había centrado solo en el, pero era cierto que había una criada a su costado con un bulto en brazos de seguro seria su hijo pero que tenia que ver eso con ella.

-No le preste mucha atención, pero creo recordar que si tenia un bebe en brazos pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros.

-ES MI HIJO

Esas 3 palabras acababan de darle un vuelco a su vida , su hijo como podía ser

-¿Qué significa eso? Como que tu hijo

-Ese niño es mi hijo ,su nombre es Jon

-¡ No me refiero a eso Eddard Stark como es posible que tengas un hijo , tan poco te importo nuestra unión que te revolcaste con una campesina a solo unos días de habernos casado.

Sabia que los hombres solía revolcarse con algunas aldeanas cuando estaban en guerra, pero por todo lo dicho de Eddard Stark supuso que el no era ese tipo de hombre y aun peor había traído a ese bastardo a su hogar , al símbolo de su traición que era eso sino un insulto para ella.

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho y que en nuestra unión no hubo el amor de cuentos pero me decepciona ver lo poco honorable que eres y el poco respeto que le tienes a nuestro matrimonio y a tus dioses pues fue ante ellos que nos casamos.

Como podía esto pasar era su primer día juntos en su hogar y esto pasaba, como podía llegar a amar a un hombre asi que debía hacer como debía actuar

-Entiendo tu enojo , y las palabras que me dices pero debes escucharme antes de sacar conclusiones, es mi hijo si pero mi señora yo jamás te eh fallado ni a nuestro matrimonio, se que es difícil de creer, pero el fue concebido mucho antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, cuando tu estabas prometida con mi hermano y no había nada que nos atara.

Que significaba eso antes de que se conocieran, eso quería decir que ese bastardo era mayor que Robb por unos meses, seria cierto eso o una simple escusa para tapar su vergüenza, pero si era verdad como podía reprocharle algo en ese tiempo nada los ataba ni incluso se conocían, sus vidas no estaban atadas, ahora que hacia memoria en ese tiempo circulaba un rumor acerca de un romance nacido en Harrenhal que lo involucraba, no le había tomado interés antes pues lo tomo como simples chismes pero ahora…

-¿Quién es la madre? Dímelo

-Supongo que ya te haces una idea , la madre de Jon es Ashara Dayne, estuvimos juntos en Harrenhal mucho antes de que te conociera. Antes de saber que seriamos esposos se que suena a escusa pero no somos dioses para saber el futuro ni lo que este nos depara, pero ahora mi presente mi vida son Robb y tu.

Seria cierto Ashara Dayne era la madre, la había visto algunas veces en los banquetes ,ella tan perfecta tan hermosa toda una dama ,seria capas de haberse acostado con su esposo antes siquiera de casarse, tenia sentido hasta cierto punto ,después de todo ella seguía siendo dorniense y se decía que eran las mujeres mas lujuriosas de los 7 reinos. Pero aun así

-Como se que lo que me dises es verdad,como saber que no es el bastardo de cualquier mujer que conosiste en la guerra.

-Tendrás que mirar a Jon para darte cuenta

-Por que quedria yo mirar a ese bebe

Lilas sus ojos son lilas

Eso explicaría todo si eso era verdad no había duda quienes eran los padres, pero porque estaba aquí por que había traído a su bastardo con ella ,que pensaba hacer tenia que averiguarlo

-¿Por qué lo trajiste? El tiene a su madre por que no lo dejaste con ella.

\- era peligroso , Dorne es peligroso en estos momentos,Oberyn Martell amenaza con una guerra que sumiría Dorne en el peligro y la escases, y por sobre todo no deseo mentirte , el es mi sangre y su lugar es aquí en Invernalia, junto a su familia.

\- NO LO QUIERO

Esas palabras salieron de su boca antes incluso de que las pensara, lo que decía tenia razón Dorne era peligroso, pero aun así la rabia la segaba, que no su amor de padre debía ser solo para Robb.

-Pero Catelyn yo….

-Dime Eddard Stark, quien es lo más importante en tu vida dime la verdad jurándomelo ante tus dioses quien es más importante en tu vida ese niño o nuestro hijo Robb, quien es tu heredero, acaso piensas quitarle sus derechos de nacimiento a Robb por el de ese niño.

-Yo jamás haría eso

-Respóndeme nuestro hijo o ese tal Jon

-Nuestros hijo siempre será lo primero en mi vida , el es mi primogénito mi heredero para el seré el mejor padre eso no tiene discusión, pero tampoco dejare quien es de mi familia tirado en medio de lo que podría ser una guerra no puedo hacerlo , aunque eso cause tu odio por mi lo soportare por la familia.

-Al menos eso tranquilizaba su corazón el futuro de su hijo no estaba amenazado, al menos parecía que todo lo que se decía de su esposo era cierto, no había mas que hacer tendría que aguantar al bastardo por un tiempo antes de que devolverlo a Dorne ,tendría que aguantar miradas y chismes pero algo dentro de ella le decía que dentro de todo no podía culpar a un niño por lo echo por sus padres.

-Es tu castillo y tu eres el señor , lo que digas se hará, el niño se quedara pero eso si mi señor, no lo quiero en el banquete de bienvenida y la presentación de Robb es no tiene discusión ese es el dia de nuestro hijo y no quiero a ese niño cerca arruinando ese dia.

-Pero mi señora

-Es mi última palabra, sino te juro por los dioses que tomare un caballo y me iré con mi hijo a Aguas Dulces y no nos volverás a ver. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a supervisar todo para el banquete y para la fiesta de hoy con permiso ,

-Entiendo mi señora espero que en algún momento puedas perdonar lo que este tonto norteño te esta haciendo pasar.

-Tienes toda una vida para pedirme perdón Lord Stark ,pero que eso pase dependerá de ti y de la decisión que tomes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gracias a los dioses su marido había cumplido su pedido, no se podía imaginar una vida sin el ahora, era cierto que el primer año había sido muy difícil de afrontar ,pero con el tiempo había empezado a amar a Ned su Ned, incluso había empezado a tomarle cariño a Jon Snow después de todo el no tenia culpa de lo que paso antes incluso de que ella conociera a Ned, el niño tenía cierto encanto y tenia unos vastos rasgos norteños y unos hermosos ojos lilas eso nadie lo podía negar, pero el niño de por si no era nada de lo que se solía decir sobre los bastardos,era un niño puro educado y honorable, y por sobre todas las cosas era la otra mitad de su hijo que desde que empezaron a caminar era imposible no verlos juntos riendo, jugando, haciendo travesuras, incluso consolándose mutuamente a pesar de que solo tenían 5 años, la vida de Robb había sido de lo mas feliz junto a el al menos eso se lo agradecia,auque le costaba aceptarlo una parte de ella no quería que se baya ,como su esposo decía el norte era lugar, pero su madre había incluso amenazado con ir ella misma a enfrentarlos si no mandaban a Jon con la comitiva Dorniense que ella mando como escolta de su hijo, la entendía ella no podría soportar estar lejos de su hijo mucho tiempo como es posible que ella pudiera estar tranquila 5 años lejos de el.

Así estaban ahora alas puertas de Invernalia despidiendo a Jon Snow y a sus acompañantes quienes partían hasta puerto blanco y de hay en barco hasta Dorne.

-Madre dile a Jon que no se vaya, es mi hermano dile que no le das permiso de irse, no quiero

Las palabras de su pequeño la hicieron volver a la realidad, tenia que consolarlo

-No te preocupes Robb, Jon volverá en algún momento solo va a visitar a su madre que esta muy muy lejos.

-Pero el es mi hermano tu deberías ser su madre ,y no dejar que se baya, con quien voy a jugar, estaré solo.

-Yo no soy la mama de Jon, querido algún día lo entenderás, y nunca estarás solo siempre nos tendrás a papa y a mi .

-Pero ustedes no serán Jon

Jon volverá en algún momento querido ahora ve despídete de el no quedras que se vayan sin despedirse ve amor corre.

Y así fueron los dos llegaron justo en el momento en el que su esposo se despedía de su otro hijo.

-Recuérdalo Jon aunque no lleves mi apellido eres un Stark, lleva siempre al norte en tu corazón y trae honor a nuestra casa estés donde estés.

Y así ambos se abrazaron por un rato, era divertido ver como Jon hacia un puchero tratando de no llorar y actuar como su padre siempre solemne

-Si padre ,siempre actuare como me enseñaste y los llenare de orgullo, y tratare de caerle bien a madre aunque será la primera ves que la vea , tengo mucho que preguntarle, espero volver pronto a casa.

Las puertas de Invernalia siempre están abiertas hijo, esta es tu casa.

Y en ese momento llego Robb a interrumpirlos

-Jon regresa pronto hermano sino me volveré mucho mejor espadachín que tu y no lo veras seré como Aegon Targaryen y tu te volverás mi escudero.

-Volveré hermano pero yo seré el mejor espadachín seré Aemon Targaryen veras que te derrotare.

Y así ambos hijos de Eddard Stark se fundieron en un largo abrazo luego de ese juego tan propio de ellos en los que decían ser su héroes favoritos seria raro ya no escuchar esas discusiones por todo el castillo. Así por fin se separaron

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto Snow

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto Stark

Eso era nuevo en ambos eso hiso mucho mas emotiva su despedida llena de lagrimas, pronto se verían, en realidad todo dependía del capricho de Ashara Dayne la madre de Jon.

Y así partió de Invernalia un niño que en un principio había odiado pero que ahora sentía que incluso lo extrañaría.

-Adiós Jon Snow Vuelve pronto


	3. Ashara

**Bueno a partir de este capitulo la historia caminara de manera mas activa, para que la edad de los personajes sea parecida a como se ven en la serie algunas fechas cambiaran como la rebelión Greyjoy la cual será 15 años después de la rebelión de Robert y los acontecimientos de la serie empezaran casi 20 años después de la rebelión de Robert**

**ASHARA**

El sonido de chocar de las espadas en el patio de entrenamiento como ya era costumbre cada mañana desde la llegada de Jon, era un sonido que llamaba a todos a ver a su hijo en el patio donde entrenaba sin descanso cada día mejorando, cada día haciendo que ella se sintiera más orgullosa de el. De la persona que mas quería en todo el mundo. Como si fuera su verdadero hijo, no ese pensamiento era erróneo el era su hijo, su mundo , su rey.

Cada mañana iba a verlo entrenar jamás se perdía un solo día de practica o cualquier evento en el que Jon estuviera involucrado después de todo no había estado 5 años para el y desde que llego ella se juro que jamás se perdería nada de el, que seria la madre que el necesita y que siempre lo mantendría preparado para el dia en que su hijo reclamara lo que era por derecho suyo, su reino , su cuidad su castillo todo lo que era para el por gracia de los dioses pero que en estos momentos estaba en manos del usurpador de Robert Baratheon y de la familia de su mujer los vanidosos y siempre ambiciosos Lannister, algún dia si los dioses les daban las fuerzas Jon retomaría lo que era suyo y ella siempre estaría asu costado apoyándolo incondicionalmente aunque eso significara tener que enfrentar a Ned, aunque no duda del amor que Ned le tenia a Jon seria eso suficiente para que el se rebelara contra su amigo de toda la vida, cuando ese día llegue rogaba que los dioses iluminaran la cabeza del terco de su siempre querido Eddard Stark y haga lo correcto y apoyara asu sangre, pero bueno ese era un problema para ese momento y ella se encargaría de que el hiciera lo correcto , Estaba dispuesta a todo por el Bien de su hijo. Así se lo propuso y así lo hacia estos 10 años desde la llegada de Jon a Campoestrella, 10 años instruyendo a su hijo, 10 años preparándolo y sobre todo amándolo, enseñándole siempre a estar orgulloso de quien era cosa que jamás habría pasado con el en Invernalia bajo la tutela del ingenuo de Ned y sobre todo bajo la sombra del Hijo de el con la arpía de Catelyn Tully, el tal Robb siempre seria una sombra que oscurecería el brillo de Jon si el se hubiera quedado en el Norte.

Pero todos esos pensamientos debían esperar pues ya estaba en el lugar perfecto para ver a su hijo entrenar, quien estaba combatiendo con el hijo de su primo en Ermita Alta, el joven Gerold Dayne de casi 17 años eran una de las espadas jóvenes mas talentosas de Dorne , pero Jon a pesar de ser menor que el, siempre estaba a la par de el , los duelos que ambos sostenían siempre eran un espectáculo para la vista de todos tanto de sus maestros, de los otros jóvenes que entrenaban, y de en su mayoría los habitantes del castillos quienes siempre se reunían a verlos combatir, pues ambos habían desarrollado una gran rivalidad que hacia los duelos mas apasionados como en este momento.

Ambas espadas romas chocaban furiosamente con cada arremetida entre ambos, Gerold aprovecha la ventaja en fuerza propia de su mayor edad pero la técnica de tenacidad de su hijo hacia las cosas mas parejas, mientras Gerold hiso una finta para poder atacar por debajo de la defensa de Jon el dejo que la espada siguiera su camino y no la bloqueo mientras la espada hacia un arco asi arriba cuando estaba por impactar de lleno en la cabeza de Jon este giro magistralmente para ponerse a espaldas de su oponente con ese engaño había logrado ponerse a espaldas de Gerold quien gracias ala fuerza de su estocada puso todo su cuerpo asi adelante dejando su espalda la descubierto para Jon, quien primero golpeo la parte trasera de la rodilla de Gerold para que el pierda el equilibrio y asi logro que el se arrodille y de inmediato puso la espada en el cuello de su oponente al momento que lo desarmaba de un rodillazo en la mano que sostenía la espada, asi el combate terminaba con su hijo como ganador como siempre debía de ser, ahora era momento de ir a felicitarlo.

-Siempre tan ingenioso primo, no espere que usaras tu cabeza de carnada, pero tus trucos no siempre funcionaran.

-Vamos Gerold en verdad pensaste que dejaría tan expuesta mi cabeza a tu tajo si lo piensas bien el ingenuo fuiste tu, siempre usas demasiada fuerza en las estocadas eso hace que la fuerza de la espada te de menos tiempo para la reacción y la defensa, siempre te lo digo.

-Y yo te digo siempre que el dia que tome tus consejos será el dia que seas caballero y eso si lo eres antes que yo recuerda con quien hablas primo, soy heredero de Hermita alta y también sere la nueva espada del amanecer, solo por eso entreno contigo para pulir mis habilidades.

\- Tu recuerda primo que para eso primero tienes que derrotarme , como van los combates hace mucho tiempo que no puedes vencerme.

-Esto solo es entrenamiento primito, en un combate real te destrozaría ,después de todo no terminaste con migo solo me desarmaste , esa amabilidad será tu perdición en una batalla real toma mi consejo primo , tienes que ser letal si quieres llegar a ser un guerrero, no solo basta con ser habilidoso.

-Bueno es algo curioso viniendo de alguien que se frota el brazo de dolor , a la próxima golpeare con mas cuidado primo.

Y asi ambos empezaron a reír pues a pesar de su rivalidad ambos tenia una compleja relación de rivales/amigos pero dentro de todo ambos se respetaban como espadachines.

-Gran demostración de sus habilidades muchachos, ambos son lo mejor que la casa Dayne puede ofrecerle a Dorne

Ambos se sorprendieron y contestaron.

-Nos alagas tía Ashara, es un placer verte siempre en los entrenamientos, con permiso me retiro a limpiarme y cambiarme, nos vemos luego primo.

-Gran combate querido, siempre lo haces de manera sublime.

-Lo viste madre, a este paso pronto seré el mejor espadachín de Dorne y tal vez algún dia sea tan bueno como lo era el tío Arthur

-Oh querido, si Arthur estuviera vivo se que te diría que llegaras a ser mucho mejor que el

-Gracias madre solo quiero que tanto padre como tu estén orgullosos de mi, aunque no lleve sus apellidos traeré honor ala casa Stark y ala casa Dayne

-mi cielo si tu quisieras , podrías tener mi apellido lo sabes, solo tienes que pedirlo

-Lose madre, pero es padre quien tiene que dar también el consentimiento no puedo saltarme su consentimiento no estaría bien, no seria honorable ante los demás, aunque padre aun no lo hace hare que con mis actos el lo vea ,sea Stark o Dayne sere una fuente de orgullo para ustedes.

Oírlo decir esas palabras le hacia recordar tanto a Ned , al punto de que en verdad parecía una copia de el , talvez era esa la razón por la que nunca nadie había puesto en duda los orígenes de Jon era tan parecido a Ned, eso hacia que todo los que lo conocían lo respetaran y quisiera pues siempre hacia lo correcto, aunque nunca tendría a Ned para ella con Jon era como si lo tuviera siempre asu lado, eso hacia que la devoción por su hijo se cada vez mas férrea era el la persona que el reino necesitaba, un rey glorioso ese era su destino, oh Jon cuan seguro y decidido se lo veía tan distinto al niño que había llegado del Norte hace años.

FLASH BACK

Faltaba poco para la llegada de su hijo, las ansias la consumían y solo en este lugar podía sentirse en calma, la mas alta torre dentro de Campoestrella, era su lugar favorito pues le traía calma, a pesar de que todo el castillo en general era hermoso ,aquel lugar en particular en todo el castillo era el único lugar donde podía escullar el relajante sonido del caudal del rio Torrentino y poder ver el lugar donde el rio termina de desembocar en el mar, pensar que aquel lugar hace un tiempo era el lugar donde ella pensó en quitarse la vida, pues pensaba que no le quedaba nada Elia, su mejor amiga casi una hermana para ella había muerto de una manera horrenda a mano de los perros de Tywin Lannister,Raeghar la pareja de Elia y quien sin duda pudo ser un gran monarca asesinado por el barbaro de Robert Baratheon, Eddard su Eddard casado con una zorra de la tierra de los ríos y apoyando a quien se alió con los asesinos de Elia y de sus hijos, y ahora se dirigía asia Dorne al encuentro con su hermano donde seguramente se matarían mutuamente cumpliendo sus deberes o mas probable fuese Arthur quien saliera vencedor, cualquiera fuera el resultado dejaría un dolor muy grande en su vida que no quería soportar asi que para que vivir mas, solo esperaba la llegada se su hermano para talvez lo que fuera un ultimo adiós con el, pero la noticia que Arthur le trajo había cambiado todo le había dado un motivo para vivir por el por Jon, por ellos ella tenia que vivir, era el destino pues Arthur era muy reservado con ese tipo de cosas pero por alguna razón había confiado en ella ese gran secreto, ahora ese cuarto era su lugar favorito donde espera a su hijo después de 5 años en el Norte, Sabia que el no seria feliz hay pues lo trataban como algo que no era como un bastardo a el que era el legitimo heredero de los 7 reinos eso ella no lo podía permitir.

Y entonces los cuernos sonaron los cuales anunciaban la llegada de su hijo ah Dorne por fin después de 5 años por fin podría verlo.

Bajo a toda prisa por la torre, tal vez esa era la única cosa que no le agradaba de la torre el cansancio de subir o bajar pero eso no importaba en ese momento el ya esta aquí.

Al llegar al patio central pudo ver a su hermano mayor hay al señor de Campoestrella, también esperando, oh Allen estabas hay por curiosidad, por duda o por cariño, seria bueno saberlo, pues aunque su hermano había aceptado la historia acerca de Jon , hasta no verlo seguramente tendría sus dudas, por suerte para ella cuando todo paso el no estaba en Dorne pues comandaba las fuerzas de la casa Dayne en la guerra y ella se había asegurado de que solo estuvieran en el castillos su personas de mayor confianza y aun asi poco a poco fue mandándolos a lugares lejanos , hacia las ciudades libres mientras menos personas que supieran algo hubiera el peligro de que se supiera algo se reducían no podia dejar nada suelto, incluso si eso trataba engañar a su hermano ,es el momento de saber que va a pasar.

-Allen, querido hermano te agradezco estar aquí para recibir a mi hijo.

-no tienes que agradecer nada Ashara eres mi hermana y el es mi sobrino, muero de ansias por verlo, después de todo¿ es un Dayne mas en el mundo verdad hermana?

-Asi es hermano tu mismo acabas de decirlo, espero que por eso mismo de ser necesario aceptes que lleve el nombre de la casa.

-ese es un tema que veremos luego hermanita, primero veamos a tu hijo

Y entoses las puertas se abrieron y su hijo entro escoltado por los soldados cabalgando como podía a esa edad el poni que le dieron entonces descabalgaron y el se acercaba era tan pequeño su pequeño, ahora por fin estaba en casa.

No aguanto mas y corrió a abrazarlo pues ella debía ser la primera en recibirlo y asi lo hiso lo abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Hijo Bienvenido a casa , a tu casa.

-Eres tu madre , mi mama

-si querido soy yo

Entonses súbitamente las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos , aunque no empezó a llorar se notaba que luchaba por mantener la compostura , y en ese momento el la abrazo

-Por fin te puedo ver Mama , mama ,mi mama

Aquello hiso que algo dentro de ella se rompiera y ambos empezaron a llorar de felicidad seguramente era una imagen de lo mas conmovedora pues nadie los interrumpía hasta que su hermano hablo,

-Bienvenido a Campoestrella Sobrino ven dale un abrazo a tu tio.

-es un Honor poder esta aquí Lord Dayne la agradezco que me aceptara en su hogar

-nada de Lord sobrino eres mi familia dime tio

-no quisiera faltarle al respeto Lord

En ese momento había entendido todo en su tiempo en el Norte seguramente la zorra de Catelyn Tully había echo todo para que el se sintiese menos que los demás , eso jamas se lo perdonaría a ella ni a Ned ella se encargaría de que eso cambie Jon debía saber que era igual y incluso mas que todos.

-hijo jamas piense eso aquí estas con tu familia y tienes tantos derechos como cualquiera de nosotros amor.

-estas segura madre

-ven aca sobrino saluda como se debe a tu tio

Y asi fue Jon abrazo asu ahora tio y el lo miro fijamente al momento de ver a Jon y alos ojos las dudas se disiparon de la cara de su hermano, estaba convencido ahora que el era parte de la familia y lo levanto y hiso girar.

-bienvenido sobrino mi sobrino ahora estas en casa

Y asi por fin Jon llego a su verdadero hogar al lado de su madre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y asi ella se encargo en estos 10 años de hacer que Jon entendiera y asumiera que el jamas seria menos que nadie incluso quienes el creía eran sus medios hermanos.

Sin previo aviso dos figuras se acercaron a ellos uno era su hermano Allen y el otro era quien la sobresalto, entonces hablo

-excelente combate Jon, jugaste de manera esplendida con Gerold

-ambos estábamos muy parejos no creo llamar a eso juego Príncipe Oberyn

-como que no recuerda quien te entreno muchacho , te vi entrenar con dos espadas si hubieras ido enserio las hubieras usado, es verdad que hubiera terminado rápido pero con eso se que solo jugabas con el. Además no usaste la lanza que yo te enseñe a manejar

-no vi la necesidad príncipe no tenia sentido Humillar a mi primo de esa manera.

-muy noble de tu parte, talvez mañana sea yo con quien entrenes para que la gente pueda ver tu verdadero potencial, aunque parece norteño tienes el espíritu y la habilidad de todo un dorniense

Entoses su hijo era mucho mejor de lo que mostraba, eso era increíble seria fascinante poder verlo.

-sera un honor entrenar a tu lado nuevamente príncipe Oberyn Y …. Por fin derrotarte

-jajajaja esa es la actitud que me gusta muchacho mañana lo veremos

-espero con ansias ,pero por ahora me retiro, tío con tu permiso iré a limpiarme.

-sobrino sobrino no necesitas mi permiso pero si ve mientras hablamos con tu madre.

Entose también apareció, su querida hermana menor Allirya quien era unos años mayor que jon

-Jon estuviste fantástico,debes estar agotado y con sed vamos , vayamos a beber algo ala cocina.

-tía Allirya primero me ire a cambiar y limpiar luego te acompaño

Entose un peliscon iso gritar a Jon

-De eso nada eso puede esperar lo primero es que vayamos a tomar algo , y deja de decirme tia, no soy una vieja es mas la gente piensa que yo soy menor no serás tu la que me haga sentir mayor.

Aquello hiso que todos los presentes estallaran en risas

Asi su hijo se fue resignado de brazos junta a Allirya , después de todo ellos era muy pero muy unidos , tal vez si todo iva bien y Jon recuperara el trono seria Allirya la perfecta pareja para el su hermana como reina no era una mala idea, si tal vez eso fuera lo mejor.

Ahora que toma cuenta era muchas las mujeres que rondaban a Jon en el castillo pero todas eran alejadas por ella, y también yo siempre se comportaba de manera honorable ante ellas, y no como un joven de esa edad que solo pensaban en una cosa a esa edad con las mujeres. Incluso había había ya algunas propuestas de matrimonio para Jon incluso con algunas doncellas de nobles. Pero aun no no era el momento para su hijo.

-Que paciente es Jon siempre complaciendo a nuestra hermanita

-Bueno que perversa Allirya siempre molestando a Jon jajajaja, pero supongo que hay algún motivo para su visita mi príncipe.

-Asi es Lady Ashara una noticia muy interesante llego a Dorne, estamos en guerra

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

Que estaba pasando guerra con quien acaso Robert había descubierto algo no eso es imposible, ella se aseguro de que no hubiera errores. Entonces su hermano hablo

-Asi es hermana, Balon Greyjoy se ah rebelado contra la corona , quemo la flota Lannister y se proclamo rey, Robert ah convocado a todos con barcos para apoyarlo.

\- asi que era eso y que haremos nosotros príncipe cuales son las ordenes del príncipe Doran, nosotros también nos rebelaremos?

\- De eso nada, la Rebelión de Lord calamar esta destinada al fracaso son un puñado de islas contra todo el reino pues todos apoyan a Robert por el momento nosotros también lo haremos

Eso no le gustaba no le gustaba tener que apoyar a asesino de Raeghar, pero su príncipe tenia razón en esos momentos seria insensato una rebelión.

-como Oberyn menciona hermana pronto partiremos a la guerra para apoyar al rey, y e decidido que …. Me llevare a Jon y Gerold como mis escudero

Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa por completo su hijo iria ala guerra, bueno eso si ella lo permitía.


	4. Ashara II

**ASHARA**

El orden en el castillo era caótico, en todo lado había movimiento por la reciente noticia de la guerra que se avecinaba, hombres y mujeres alistaban suministros y armas para embarcarlos en los navíos de la casa Dayne. Si bien la casa Dayne no era una potencia naval en Poniente, tenía al menos unos 50 barcos propios y de ellos la mitad estaban del todo equipados para la batalla pues se encontraban cerca de los peldaños de piedra, ese nido de piratas y corsarios que verían fácil atacar el puerto estrella que era dominio de su casa por este motivo había una pequeña flota siempre atenta para mantener a raya a esas alimañas. El disque rey Robert Baratheon había convocado a todos aquellos con fuerza naval a que se unieran a él en Isla Bella. Por órdenes del príncipe Doran el honor de guiar a las tropas que Dorne mandaría recaería en la Casa Dayne, eso era obvio pues somos la casa con el mayor número de naves en Dorne, seria Allen quien comandaría todas las tropas dornienses y ese era el motivo por el cual soldados llegaban día a día a Campoestrella, todo era un desorden, pero entre todo eso solo había una cosa que le preocupaba, era su hijo Jon.

Él era uno de los más entusiasmados con todo esto, iva de un lado a otro cumpliendo su nueva función de escudero de su tío y a donde Jon iva estaba su nueva mascota, ese lobo que se había traído de su ultima visita al norte, si por ella fuera Jon no hubiera vuelto a poner un solo pie en el Norte, pero su hijo insistía y era tan testarudo que siempre iva de visita a Invernalia cada vez que la zorra de Catelyn Tully paria a otro niño, pues su hijo siempre los mira como sus hermanos, era cierto que eran familia de el pero ellos no sería más que carga y peso muerto para el futuro glorioso que le esperaba a su hijo, pero había aprendido a sacarle provecho incluso a esas visitas de Jon, pues era el momento perfecto para que se ganara el cariño y la confianza de los vasallos de Ned, tenia información de que todos tenían en estima a Jon aunque no tanto como la tenia con la cría de Ned el tal Robb, pero eso era mejor que nada pues Jon necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener del Norte cuando el momento de que se levantase para recuperar lo suyo llegase. Asi pues en su última visita había regresado Dorne con un pequeño cachorro de lobo en brazos , en un principio estaba en contra a la idea de que se lo quedase pues era un animal salvaje y podía atacar a Jon cuando creciera, pero según le había contado existían otras 5 crías que pertenecían a sus hermanos y todos de una misma camada todos en el norte decían que ellos eran un regalo de sus viejos dioses para los hijos de Eddard Stark, fuera o no verdad eso, lo cierto era que el cachorro parecía una parte mas de su hijo con su hermoso pelaje blanco y sus ojos rojos un color único entre esos animales, único igual que su hijo. Ciertamente tenia que ser un regalo de los dioses de Lyanna pues era un milagro que un animal como ese pudiese sobrevivir en Dorne, pero el animal se había acostumbrado a Dorne como si hubiera nacido aquí mismo, bueno al menos donde Jon fuera con el todos trataban a Jon casi como si fuera un señor muy importante, así que probablemente si fuera un regalo de los dioses para con su hijo.

Dioses que era lo que debía hacer en unos días su hijo partiría a la guerra, eso si ella lo permitía, ciertamente Ned estaría en total desacuerdo con eso, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos , una guerra suponía peligros inimaginables para el, pero también era el mejor momento para que su hijo destacara y se ganara el cariño de hombres, pero ¿eso era suficiente como para poner la vida de su hijo en peligro?

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación y la saco de todos los pensamientos que divagaban por su mente.

-Lady Ashara noto que estas muy preocupada que estas estos días.

-Príncipe Oberyn, bueno es es obvio quieren mandar a mi hijo a un peligro incalculable naturalmente estoy muy preocupada.

-Querida amiga esto es fundamental para el futuro del muchacho

-Pero los peligros…..

-LOS PELIGROS SIEMPRE ESTARAN EN SU VIDA

-Desde el día que nació el peligro está sobre su espalda, Ashara tu como yo sabemos que un solo susurro de la araña en los oídos de el Gordo de Robert y todo terminaría ,por eso es necesario que el gane fama y influencia ,aunque tu hermano crea que la idea de que sea su escudero fue suya lo cierto es que sutilmente fui yo quien le propuso la idea pero todo esta en tu decisión querida el no hará nada si tu no das tu consentimiento ,y ya han sido muchos los días que has postergado esto es hoy que tienes que darle tu consentimiento a tu hermano.

-lose lose Príncipe, pero..

-Ashara, espero que no olvides que mas que tu hijo o mi discípulo el es nuestro REY, no hagas que me arrepienta de ofrecerles mi ayuda en ves de dársela a los hijos de Aerys.

-Lose Oberyn mucho mas de lo que ti te lo imaginas

Era verdad, aparte de Ned y Ella la única persona que sabia la verdad sobre Jon era el Oberyn Martell La víbora roja y mas importante el hermano de Ellia.

FLASH BACK

-Mi señora el príncipe Oberyn a llegado ya y solicita verla

-muy bien dile que lo recibiré en unos momentos.

Asi que por fin había llegado ,hace unos días había llegado el cuervo anunciando la visita del Príncipe Oberyn que es lo que la víbora roja desearía de Campoestrella , en estos días que su hijo había llegado por fin del Norte recibir Visitas era lo último que deseaba pero el era su Príncipe. Su hermano daba por hecho que venía a proponer un matrimonio entre ambos, por eso había pedido primero una audiencia con ella antes de con su hermano, eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pues todo si cariño y tiempo seria solo para Jon y ella no pensaba ser una mas de las mujeres con las que el príncipe Oberyn se divirtiera. En estos momentos se lo dejaría claro

-Lady Ashara, a pasado un tiempo se ve tan hermosa como siempre.

-Mi príncipe es un honor tenerlo aquí Campoestrella se regocija con su visita aunque aun no sabemos el motivo de su visita.

-sin formalidades ni palabras huecas Ashara no me gustan esas cosas,se que deseas saber el motivo de mi visita mas que nada

-Lo siento por eso mi príncipe, pero tiene razón deseo saber cual es el motivo.

-Escuchaste los chismes que se sueltan sobre mi visita y que vengo a pedir tu mano ¿Qué piensas de eso? Crees que quiero convertirte en mi mujer.

-Honestamente nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que se ataran a una sola persona príncipe.

-jajajaja en eso tienes razón querida no vengo a pedir tu mano ,no por que no seas hermosa y muy apetecible pero la verdad este mundo es tan vasto y con tantos placeres por disfrutar que solo quedarse con uno por mas delicioso que sea seria aburrido. No en realidad no vine por eso.

-entonces a que debemos su visita

-ese niño que camina en el patio es tu hijo con el Norteño verdad?

-mmmm así es el es Jon es mi hijo natural con Lord Eddard Stark

-baya no se parece mucho a ti aunque si es todo un norteño supongo que el Norte se antepuso en los genes, pero sabes mas que hielo parece que el niño es de los que tiene fuego en la sangre no crees?

-nose a que se refiere Príncipe Oberyn

No le gustaba por donde estaba tomando rumbo esta conversación el sabía algo mas lo sabia ahora la pregunta es que quería sea lo que sea ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a Jon.

-Me refiero a esto querida.

Y asi Oberyn Martell le lanzo un pedazo de pergamino

-¿Qué es esto?

-un mensaje que me mando Ellia días antes de la batalla en el tridente ,crees que hubiera permitido que un solo Dorniense muriera en esa guerra sabiendo que el bastardo de Raeghar había traicionado a mi hermana, pero cuando mi tio Lewin llego a Lanza del Sol a pedir tropas llego con este mensaje, que tenia un código que solo Ellia y yo conocíamos .hay me entere de todo ,lose querida se de quien es hijo ese niño.

Dioses, Ellia no le había dicho nada que sentido tenia que el se lo dijera ahora que quería el de ella en especial.

-que es lo que quieres de mi

-No te preocupes jajaja aunque no lo parezca no soy ese tipo de personas .No vengo a pedirte nada sino a ofrecerte todo mi apoyo, Ellia fue quien dio idea a esto apoyare lo que ella planeaba hasta el final , hare esto por ella ,pero necesito saber si tu estas dispuesta a todo para lograr que el tome lo que es suyo.

-claro que si ese es el único motivo de mi vida , mi hermano murió protegiéndolo esta guerra de alguna manera inicio con su concepción así que el es el fruto del esfuerzo de todos daré hasta mi vida por verlo sentado en el trono de hierro.

-Perfecto eso es lo que quería escuchar, sabia que fue lo correcto volcar mis esfuerzos con ustedes y no con los otros.

-los otros mi príncipe?

-si los tios de Jon , ellos están al otro lado del mar pero por lo que se el tal Viserys es igual a su padre ,tengo esperanzas de que Jon sea distinto y haremos que pronto recupere lo que es suyo y que castigue a todos los malnacidos que están ahora en Desembarco del Rey , en especial a cierto león viejo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Asi a partir de ese momento ella y el Príncipe Oberyn, empezaron a confabular y conspirar juntos ,todo por el bien de Jon, desde el entrenamiento de Jon a manos del príncipe hasta la obtención y distribución de espías por todo Poniente todo para que Jon sea Rey.

-lose Oberyn se que esto es para que Jon se haciente como guerrero y para que se gane el cariño de los hombre pero no me puedes culpar por estar preocupada por el porque el es mi hijo.

-Te entiendo te entiendo , sabes hace poco me entere que yo tengo una hija en Antigua y empiezo a entender como te sientes, pero Jon esta destinado a esto, además no lo has visto combatir enserio . Como su maestro me siento orgulloso y me atrevo a decir que el es la espada mas mortífera y el mejor guerrero joven en todos los reinos , el día que partamos te lo demostrare con esa habilidad el no tiene por que correr peligro confía en mi.

-baya que sorpresa Oberyn, quien diría que ya empresarias a asentar cabeza.

-jajaja de eso nada sabes no creo que ella sea la única hija que tengo, pero con su aparición e decidido buscar a todos mis hijos ,después de todo son hijos de la víbora y tienen que aprender a picar.

-mas importante ahora es la reunión que tendrás con tu hermano esta noche recuérdalo esto es lo mejor para Jon.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes arreglare eso esta noche

Y así el Príncipe Oberyn salió de sus aposentos, solo queda esperar la noche cuando ela tendría una pequeña cena en privado con su hermano.

El momento de la cena llego mas rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido pero ya estaba hay frente a su hermano

-hermana, pronto partiremos a la guerra aunque lo mas probable es que no sea tan larga, en mi ausencia tu estarás a cargo de Campoestrella y de la Casa Dayne, pero hermanita mas que eso te pido que por favor cuides a mi hijo al pequeño Edric

-Hermano es un honor que me confieres y lo hare de la mejor manera y no te preocupes no tiene que pedírmelo, Edric es mi sobrino cuidare de el lo mejor que pueda en tu ausencia aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, hay tanto que le debo a su madre.

-Me alegra oír eso, hermana ya que estamos hablando de nuestros hijos se que estos días has estado preocupada por el echo de que me llevare a Jon como mi escudero pero quiero que sepas mis motivos.

-no te preocupes querido Allen se que…..

-Déjame terminar hermana, hago esto mas que por la habilidad de Jon es por lo que el representa en esta casa, hermana si solo me llevara a Gerold le daría demasiado protagonismo a nuestros primos de Ermita alta, tu y yo sabemos que el único motivo por el cual lo enviaron acá fue con la esperanza de que lo nombrara mi heredero y que Campoestrella pase a sus manos, el nacimiento de Edric cambio todo eso pero se que ellos no paran. Edric solo tiene ocho años si algo me pasara hermana, el solo es un niño y se que tu actuarias muy bien de regente.

-hermano no pienses eso ,tu eres el señor de Campoestrella y te queda una vida por delante para que guíes a Edric hasta que el sea mayor de edad.

-Hermanita nada es seguro en esta vida, podría encontrar mi fin en esta guerra o cabalgando cualquier día, y Edric es mi único hijo pero es un niño , ustedes son mujeres el único con la fuerza y la edad para que pueda defenderlos es mi sobrino Jon, pero para eso es necesario que conozca a las tropas y que los hombre lo quieran y respeten como guerrero y para eso es necesario que Jon venga a mi lado que lo vean como lo que es un Dayne espero que entiendas mis razones hermanita.

Dioses a pesar de todo lo que ella había planeado, no se había puesto a pensar en la situación de su familia . Ciertamente todo lo que decía su hermano era cierto ,como no lo había pensado ella incluso hay en su hogar las luchas por el poder estaban presentes si algo le pasaba a su hermano o a su hijo , Jon debía ser quien tomara las riendas de la casa Dayne hasta el momento que reclame los siete reinos. Ahora todo estaba mas claro.

-te entiendo hermano y tu y yo sabemos que Jon siempre hará lo mejor por nuestra familia además el adora a Edric, mi hijo daría la vida por el tuyo.

-Lose hermana, y Edric admira a Jon me parece que mi sobrino es un gran modelo a seguir para mi hijo.

-Asi entonces hermano todo esta aclarado, tú tienes toda mi bendición y aprobación aunque no la necesitas para que mi hijo se baya a tu lado .

-Hermanita ,sabes que yo no haría nada que te hiciera sentir tristeza ,tu consejo y guía siempre es bienvenido en mi.

Asi la reunión con su hermano termino y la había dejado todo mas claro la partida de Jon era necesaria para todos los planes a futuro.

Ahora estaban todos reunidos momentos antes de la partida de la flota dorniense del puerto Estrella, pero todo se había detenido ante el espectáculo que estaba por realizarse. Antes de la despedida el príncipe Oberyn y su hijo se enfrentaría en un duelo frente a los ojos de la mayoría de las tropas, era esto a lo que se refería el príncipe al decir que le mostraría todo el potencial de Jon, ambos estaban preparados para el combate ante la ovación de todos.

-Hoy es el día muchacho, es momento que me demuestres que no me equivoque al entrenarte, espero que me diviertas y no me decepciones Jon.

-Mi príncipe hoy es el día que por fin lo venceré y le demostrare que e superado ya todo lo que me enseño.

-eso me gusta ven y desafíame Jon te espero te espero muchacho ataca.

Ambos con lanza en mano empezaron el combate, una lluvia de aguijonazos salía de un lado a otro entre ambos pero todos eran desviados o esquivados entre ellos se notaba que eran maestro y alumno por su estilo de pelea pero la experiencia y agilidad del príncipe Oberyn empezaba a poner la balanza a su favor empujando a su hijo cada ves mas , se le hacia difícil poder desviar los aguijonazos de Oberyn, que cada vez tomaban mas velocidad y eran mas impredecibles.

-eso es todo muchacho, no me insultes se que das mas muéstrame todo de ti, o es esto todo lo que puede hacer el cachorro de Ned Stark, te ordeno que me muestres todo tu potencial crio.

-Que asi sea, pensé que podría vencerte con lanza en mano, pero no te faltare al respeto te daré lo mejor de mi.

Y Asi Jon boto la lanza a un costado, y tomo sus dos espadas

-es hora príncipe.

Y Asi el ambiente había cambiado la posición de su hijo era otra rodeaba al príncipe como si fuera un lobo que acechara a su presa y el príncipe esperaba paciente cual víbora espera para asestar la mordida empezó , Jon Arremetió pero el ataque era distinto atacaba con una mano y con la otra defendía los ataques del príncipe, pues con dos espadas ataque y defensa podía cambiar mucho mas rápido cosa que no ocurría con los escudos, pero poder dominar con las dos manos las espadas era algo que solo personas con un don innato para la batalla podía hacer, poco a poco las estocadas de Jon aumentaba de ritmo pero con distinta dirección y distinto ritmo, mucho mas impredecible para su oponente era como si se tuviera que enfrentar a dos rivales a la vez, pero el príncipe era de los mejores guerreros del continente y hacia la lucha tan pareja , tan esplendida de ver Asi que este era el verdadero talento de su hijo podía ver con orgullo como en todos soldados se percibía respeto y orgullo por la habilidad de su hijo contra quien era probablemente el mejor guerrero de Dorne después de la muerte de su hermano.

-Eso es muchacho a eso me refería ,déjame divertirme mas

-esto esta por terminar, mi príncipe hoy por fin te derrotare

Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, el en verdad estaba disfrutando el combate, ese era su destino ser un guerrero aclamado y respetado por todos , y asi parecía que el combate llegaba a su clímax ambos atacaban cada vez con mas energía y ferocidad estaban tan parejos ,pero en lo que parecía un descuido muy grosero de Jon el príncipe Oberyn lo golpeo en ambas piernas y lo hiso caer pero en ves de rematarlo la víbora roja se regodeo de su hijo y dio un pequeño giro para recibir la aclamación de la gente la recibió pero eso fue su perdición, al parecer eso era lo que su hijo esperaba. En el momento que Oberyn Volteo .su hijo ataco ambas rodillas e hiso caer a el Príncipe Oberyn al momento de su caída clavo ambas espadas en el suelo en forma de x alrededor el cuello de Oberyn Martell, si hubiera querido podría haberle clavado la espada en la garganta pero esto era igualmente una derrota el príncipe Oberyn había perdido, su arrogancia al combatir había sido su perdición. Su hijo había derrotado al mejor guerrero de Dorne era algo magnifico.

Todos estaban mudos por lo acontecido hasta que la voz de su hermana Allirya rompió el silencio

-JONN,JON GANO ,JON LE GANO AL PRINCIPE OBERYN BRAVO JON.

Después de que se rompió el silencio un grito estremecedor de todos se escuchó por todos lados todos decían lo mismo . JON JON JON su hijo era aclamado por todas las tropas este era el inicio de su camino a la gloria.

-crio astuto me engañaste

-fue usted príncipe quien me dijo que combate no solo es habilidad pura sino también estrategia

-aprendiste bien muchacho, nono ya no eres un crio ahora eres todo un guerrero Jon Snow y te tratare como un igual, ya no somos maestro y alumno sino solo compañeros de arnas

Y así el príncipe levanto la mano de Jon, era el mejor gesto antes de partir, su hijo partía a la guerra con el respeto y la devoción de las tropas Dornienses.

Todas las tropas embarcaron era el momento de despedirse de su hijo

-Madre, con tu bendición parto ala guerra probablemente me encuentre con padre hay, le mandare tus saludos ,te prometo que no deshonrare a mi tio ni ati dare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-hijo mío cuídate nosotros ya estamos orgullosos de ti, que nada de lo que digan te desanime querido hoy demostraste tu valor ante todos. Eres mi hijo nunca lo olvides eres mi todo, mi vida ,mi rey te estaré esperando anciosa,hijo espero oír tus grandes hazañas.

-te prometo llenarte de orgullo madre

Ambos se abrazaron un momento, muy corto para el gusto de ella pero necesario pues no podía mostrar a su hijo como un niño mimado frente a todos. Perdería el respeto que hace poco se había ganado.

-me voy madre dejo a fantasma para que lo cuides es aún muy pequeño como para poder ir con migo a la guerra.

-adiós hijo fantasma y yo testaremos esperando.

Con el dolor de su alma y su corazón venia como su hijo, se alejaba asia el alba con rumbo a ala guerra, y el ultimo sonido de despedida que se escucho fue el aullido de su lobo despidiendo a su amo, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas para despedir a su hijo y solo podia rezarle a los dioses antiguos y nuevos para que le regresaran a su hijo sano y salvo.

Respuesta a algunas preguntas:

Wtf: creo que es muy pronto para que Jon conozca alas hijas de Ellaria Arena, pero mas adelante será necesario al igual que con Arrianne Martell quien tendrá su papel importante mucho mas adelante.

El primer capitulo de JON por fin lo publicare en unos 4 dias pues el será quien narre los Hechos de la guerra quería publicarlo junto con este pero es algo largo espero sus consejos y opiniones gracias


	5. JON

**JON**

Por fin después de casi dos semanas de travesía por las aguas del mar del ocaso, ante sus ojos estaban las orillas de isla bella, el asentamiento de la casa Farman , el lugar donde todas las tropas y naves leales a Robert Baratheon, se reunirían, los barcos dornienses llegaban juntos con la mayoría de la fuerza naval de reino todos se habían juntado en las islas escudos. Ver tal cantidad de naves, era un espectáculo pocas veces visto, naves con las banderas de gran variedad de señores, se podían ver por todos lados el venado de los Baratheon, el Ramo de uvas de los Redwyne, la rosa de los Tyrell, el caballo de mar de los Velaryon y muchos más ver entre todas esas banderas ondear la bandera de los Dayne le llenaba de orgullo. Aunque no había ningún barco que representara a la casa de su padre, eso era entendible pues la casa Stark no tenía fuerza naval desde hace siglos y los pocos barcos que tenían no serían rival para la flota de hierro, pues la ruta por mar entre el norte y el resto del reino cruzaba por medio de las Islas de Hierro, por eso era imposible alguna ayuda naval por parte del norte. Pero eso no quería decir que su padre y sus abanderados no se presentaran a la batalla según le había comentado su tío su padre se dirigía a Lannisport, con fuerzas del norte y las tierras de los ríos ,por eso las mas grandes cocas de la flota de lord Redwyne había cambiado su rumbo a Lannisport, para recoger a todas esas tropas ya que toda la flota Lannister había sido quemada por los Greyjoy, eso había sido el evento que desencadeno esta guerra, entre esos hombre se encontraba su padre, eso le hacía sentir nervios ya que aunque era el escudero de su tío no había pedido la venia de su padre para poder partir, y no sabía que reacción tendría al verlo hay ,acaso se alegraría por verlo o le reprendería o simplemente no le tomaría interés esos pensamientos lo tenían intranquilo, pero lo hecho hecho estaba, él ya estaba hay era escudero de su tío y era el momento perfecto para demostrarle a padre su valor como hijo, para que el se sintiera orgulloso de él , así como su madre lo estaba , sabía que su padre lo quería pero no se engañaba el lugar de primogénito y consentido en el corazón de su padre era para Robb, estaba bien aunque envidiaba un poco a su hermano el sabia cuál era el destino de su hermano como el futuro Lord Stark , pero el también podía tener un futuro grandioso como caballero , incluso podía llegar a caballero de la Guardia Real como su tío Arthur, aunque su madre y el príncipe Oberyn le mencionaron que la guardia ya no era lo que era en la época del su tío, aun representaría un gran honor. Está guerra era el comienzo de su propia historia , el punto de partida que le demostraría a su padre toda su valía como persona y guerrero, pero por ahora disfrutaría de lo que quedaba de viaje , a pesar que la mayoría de la tripulación apenas se podía mantener en pie por el tiempo en mar, él ya estaba acostumbrado pues todos sus viajes entre el Norte y Dorne los solía hacer por mar , es más le gustaba la sensación de estar en altamar.

En ese momento su tío Allen apareció detrás suyo.

-Sobrino, queda poco para que desembarquemos en isla Bella ve y prepara tus cosas

-lose tío , esperaba estar un momento más acá, apreciando el mar, antes de desembarcar

-entiendo tu gusto ,por estar acá , pero esta es tu primera vez conviviendo con personas que no son ni del norte ni de Dorne es mejor que estés preparado Jon.

-lo entiendo tío, se a lo que te refieres y alos prejuicios de los demás tienen con aquellos, nacidos fuera del matrimonio, se como me dirán pero tío tratare de no manchar tu nombre ni el de la casa Dayne eso te lo aseguro.

\- Jon jamás pensaría que tu podrías mancillar el honor de nuestra casa sobrino yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de la persona en la que te estas convirtiendo. Supongo que es momento de que tengamos esta charla, escúchame bien sobrino espero que lo que te diré te ayude y guie, por mucho tiempo.

-te escucho tio,sabes que tus consejos son muy importantes para mi.

-Jon, esto es una enseñanza que siempre te e inculcado, Sobrino debes conocer a la perfección tus virtudes y defectos, tanto subestimarte como sobreestimarte son graves errores, recuerda que la falsa modestia es tan perjudicial como el falso orgullo, uno debe ser capaz de saber exactamente que es capaz de hacer en cualquier momento o situación de la vida y actuar según dicte tu juicio. Seguir otro camino es de tontos sobrino y incluso podría tener consecuencias fatales en la vida o en una batalla, no dejes que lo que digan o piensen las demás personas guíen tus actos sobrino tu sabes lo que vales y lo has demostrado pero no dejes que la vanidad guie tus actos, sigue siendo quien eres sobrino.

-llevare esas palabras por siempre en mi vida Tío, gracias.

-es mi deber guiarte como tu tío , Jon , así que ahora si ve y prepárate pronto vamos a desembarcar.

Que sabio era su tío, esas palabras había cambiado su panorama de lo que le esperaba ,el tenía razón no dejaría que nada de lo que dijeran le afectara en demasía, pero no dejaría que el orgullo y la soberbia nublasen su juicio seria el honor por el cual el guiaría su vida eso lo sabía muy bien.

Y así desembarcaron junto a todos los hombres, pronto todos los alrededores del castillo de lord Farman tomaron la forma de una cuidad de carpas y la voz de su tío se oyó potente como pocas veces

-soldados, levante todas las tiendas en con rapidez y orden demostrémosle a todos el temple y adiestramiento del que están hechos los Dornienses.

-mis señores el rey Robert llego un día antes que nosotros , así que el y su consejo estarán esperando nuestra llegada , no lo hagamos esperar mas vayamos a presentar nuestros respetos y esperar cuales serán las ordenes, para asi empezar y poder terminar todo esto, y poder volver a casa, andando.

-Jon, Gerold, conmigo

Asi que esa era la faceta que no conocía de su tío como ,señor y líder, ambos el con su primo seguían por detrás a su tío, mientras ascendían ala carpa mas grande y que estaba al centro de todo el campamento, seguido por todos los señores y caballeros dorniense que habían venido a dirigir las tropas, todos a una marcha liviana hasta que alcanzaron la gran carpa dorada con un ciervo tallado en madera que coronaba su techo, y que era custodiada por dos caballeros de armadura esmaltada , quienes no podían ser otros que miembros de la guardia real del rey, ambos abrieron paso al momento que su tío se aproximaba.

-Lord Dayne , el rey espera dentro

\- gracias ser Merint

Asi entraron a la gran carpa , en el centro se encontraba el, quien debía ser el rey de los 7 reinos , Robert Baratheon, en su vida tanto en el norte como en Dorne se contaba y relataba sobre el gran poder y fuerza de la cual era dueño el rey , de como con ellas había derrotado al príncipe Raeghar en el tridente para vengar el honor de su amada , quien resultaba ser su tia Lyanna Stark, era raro pero recordar eso le traía cierta intranquilidad, por lo contado imagino a Robert como una persona espectacular , ciertamente era muy alto y fornido y con una gran y tupida barba, pero se empezaba a ver los signos de la obecidad en su cuerpo sobre todo en su vientre, y el estar con una jarra de cerveza en mano y con signos de erbriagiez le quitaban impacto a ala imagen del rey, en efecto no era lo que esperaba , pero aun en ese estado, aun se sentía un semblante que imponía respeto. Cuando todos entraron a la tienda instantáneamente hincaron la rodilla en el suelo frente a su rey como debía hacerse.

-Su majestad, Dorne se presenta ante usted a la espera de órdenes.

-Ya ya me alegro que hayan llegado tan rápido mientras antes reúna mis tropas, pronto podremos partir y acabar con ese idiota de Balon Greyjoy

Fue entonces que un señor de avanzada edad tomo la palabra

-Lord Dayne, nos alegra lo rápido que llegaron teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre Dorne y esta isla, demuestran una vez más el temple y la seriedad de las tropas dornienses, con esto solo nos faltan esperar el arribo de las tropas de Ned y ponernos en movimiento.

-En efecto Lord Arryn, gracias a los dioses tuvimos buenos vientos, en nombre del príncipe Doran mis tropas y yo estamos listos para lo que decida el rey.

-nos alegra escuchar eso lord Allen, al atardecer tendremos un concilio de guerra para empezar a planificar el ataque contra los Greyjoy.

\- Eso puede esperar Jon, mas importante dime donde está el muchacho, donde está el hijo de mi amigo Ned tengo entendido que vino contigo como escudero ,lord allen.

-así es su majestad, el esta aca, Jon sobrino acércate, el es Jon Snow el hijo natural de mi hermana lady Ashara y Lord Stark

Dioese estaba tan nervioso el rey había pedido verlo, estaba parado frente a el, no esperaba que el rey en persona quisiera verlo, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa

-su majestad soy Jon Snow, es honor conocerlo

\- baya baya muchacho hasta que por fin te conozco, míralo Jon es idéntico a Ned cuando tenía su edad, verte muchacho me hace recordar mi juventud alado de tu padre, que buenos tiempos, si no fuera por tus ojos serias la viva imagen de Ned, y tengo entendido que heredaste su carácter, espero que no seas tan aburrido como el ,debes disfrutar la vida y sus placeres

-Me honra con su palabras majestad.

-Deja tanta formalidad y seriedad muchacho, después de todo si el destino lo hubiera querido pudiste haber llegado a ser mi sobrino, si solo me hubiera podido casar con tu tía , pero bueno siento que estoy hablando con Ned cuando teníamos 15 años, espero con ansias ver todo lo que consigas , me entere que eres muy diestro con las armas , sabes tengo un hermano pequeño tiene unos años mas que tu, pero el prefiere pasar el tiempo holgazaneando en Bastión de Tormentas ,ojala fuera mas como tu , enorgullece a tu padre muchacho , no seas como mi estirpe.

-Su majestad debería descansar un rato , en unos momentos tendremos el consejo vaya a echarse y descanse.

-Siempre tan aburrido Jon recuerda eres mi mano no mi niñera.

-por eso mismo lo digo Robert ve descansa.

Asi el rey se fue a descansar mandado por aquel hombre, pese a ser el rey obedecía a ese hombre, que no debía ser otro que Jon Arryn la mano del rey.

-es verdad lo que Robert dice eres la viva imagen de Ned a tu edad , que nostalgia recordar a esos muchachos corriendo por el castillo en esos tiempo, Jon yo soy Jon Arryn tengo entendido que es debido a mi que Ned te puso el nombre se que es un nombre corto y simple pero espero que te guste tanto como ami.

Asi ese hombre le regalo la sonrisa más noble y sincera que podía imaginar

\- es un placer lord mano conocerlo, es un honor para mi llegar el nombre de una persona tan ilustre como usted. Espero siempre poder dejar en alto su nombre.

-veo que no solo eres parecido a Ned físicamente niño sino también en esa actitud tan solemne, me hubiera encantado tenerte de pupilo igual que a tu padre ,pero ahora mis obligaciones son mayores y como dijo tu padre ,estas donde debes estar con tu familia, pero bueno el tiempo apremia ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora hay asuntos mas apremiantes, Lord Dayne tu y tus señores se pueden quedar pronto comenzara el consejo los demás regresen a poder acomodarse cómodamente en el campamento.

-será un placer lord Arryn, Jon,Gerold vayan de regreso y verifiquen que todo este en orden en mi tienda para mi regreso aun es muy pronto para ustedes.

-Como ordenes tio nos retiramos,

Su primo y el salieron de la tienda todo había sido algo incomodo para el, socializar no era precisamente lo suyo pero ahora debían enfocarse en el establecimiento del campamento.

-Baya primo fuiste el centro de atención en la tienda, quien diría que serias tan popular.

-nada de eso Gerold, eso fue muy incómodo y todo fue por la relación que tienen con mi padre.

-puede que tengas razón, pero deberías tomar mas provecho de esa posición, el tiempo de nuestros padres pronto pasara, pronto será el nuestro , es nuestro momento.

-hasta que ese momento llegue, concentrémonos en las ordenes que nos dio nuestro tio Gerold

-que aburrido que eres Jon.

En ese momento una figura caminaba hacia ellos ataviado con una indumentaria simple, pero que tenia bordado el venado coronado de los Baratheon, era alto y recio pero a diferencia del rey llevaba el pelo recortado y la cara bien afeitada, si lo pensaba bien lo único igual al rey debían ser sus ojos, esa persona no podía ser otra que Stannis Baratheon el hermano menor del rey. Al momento de cruzarse de improvisto hablo

-baya así que tu debes ser el bastardo de Lord Stark

Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que había imaginado, pero no dejaría que eso le afecte debía recordar las palabras de su tío eso seguramente se repetiría mucho en estos días, pero el sabia y esta orgulloso de quien era.

-mi nombre es Jon Snow, Lord Stannis

-veo que me conoces , al menos parece que tienes educación ,hiso algo bueno tu padre criándote con modales, vienen de la carpa de Robert así que mi hermano ni se molesto en informarme que los dornienses ya habían llegado a pesar que soy el Lord almirante y consejero naval, pero de el no me sorprende , son escuderos asi que vayan y cumplan sus deberes este es un campamento militar no un lugar para chismes al menos eso deben saber.

Y así como se lo cruzaron Lord Stannis los dejo sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

-que persona tan antipática, se parece mucho a tu primo no crees.

-espero que eso no sea un insulto primo, pero el tiene razón tenemos deberes que cumplir apresurémonos.

-como dije, te pareces mucho al tal Stannis, primo, aunque no te des cuenta

Asi pasaron las siguientes horas observando y ayudando a al establecimiento del campamento, hasta que ya solo en el campamento se podían divisar la iluminación de las hogueras. Todo indicaba que el consejo de guerra llevaría mucho tiempo más y por ende su tío demoraría mucho tiempo más, su primo se había juntado a un grupo de jóvenes nobles y estaban tomando alrededor de una fogata,en un momento pensó en unirse a ellos pero aun no tenía experiencia con el licor, de seguro no era la mejor idea que su primer experiencia fuera en medio del campamento, mejor era dar un pequeño paseo hasta que su tío llegara. sin ningún lugar en especifico al que ir , pues en ese campamento siempre había algo que ver conversaciones que escuchar, aunque en ese momento escucho una voz atrás suyo. Que lo hiso salir de todos sus pensamientos.

-Hey tu, norteño acércate quiero hablar contigo.

Al voltear se encontró con un hombre alto, rubio de ojos verdes y con una vestimenta dorada que debía pertenecer a la guardia real, no había duda el tenia que se Jaime Lannister, a quien todos llamaban el matareyes, aunque nunca frente a el,

-ser Jaime, es un honor conocerlo, que lo trae a esta parte del campamento.

-veo que me conoces aunque son pocos los que dicen que es un honor conocerme, por tu aspecto, debo suponer que eres el hijo de Stark con ,Ashara.

-así es soy Jon Snow, ser Jaime, no debería estar usted en el consejo de guerra, ser

-en esa reunión de idiotas, muchacho esa es una pérdida de tiempo, ya se lo que pasara algunos cobardes quedran esperar más tiempo, mientras que algunos alentaran a atacar de inmediato, son solo palabras, las guerras se solucionan con actos y fuerza , no con reuniones ,prefiero dejar eso para ancianos como Jon Arryn y Ser Barristan, lo mío es la acción.

-veo que llevas una espada muy buena.

\- fue un regalo de mi madre antes de partir.

-Muy bien , bien y ya la has usado

-Claro que si

-en un combate de verdad quiero decir, no solo en entrenamientos

\- no dices nada , supongo que no , venga crio practiquemos un como muéstrame lo que tienes ahora que nadie nos ve.

Esa actitud lo había dejado sin respuestas quería un combate acaso podía negárselo, bueno no tenia mas que hacer que obecer .

-como quiera ser

Y asi como empezó termino, había sido unos momentos de batalla, en la cual Ser Jaime Lannister lo derroto completamente, lo último que recordaba era que estaba boca arriba mirando el cielo con un hilillo de sangre en la cien.

-eres bueno muchacho, pero no tanto como crees, eres ingenuo y no sabes matar.

-es algo extraño la primera vez que matas a alguien, nos damos cuenta que no somos más que sacos de carne, sangre y huesos que nos mantienen parados, solo eso ni más ni menos.

En ese momento le dio la mano para levantarse y le tomo fuertemente la mano

-te agradezco de antemano, es bueno saber el tipo de jóvenes que no defienden en el campo de batalla .debe ser emocionante dar la vida por personas que ni conoces, y sino bueno la muerte es solo por siempre.

-nos vemos luego Jon Snow

Que amplio era el mundo, con personas como Jaime Lannister que lo había derrotado y le había demostrado lo que era un combate de verdad, era cierto hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que lo más probable era que el tuviera que matar a hombres o incluso defender su propia vida a pesar que tenía mucha experiencia en combate este era solamente de los entrenamientos nunca se había visto en la necesidad de matar un hombre, a pesar de que en su mente si objetivo era resaltar en este conflicto pero para eso tendría que matar a varios nacidos de hierro, llegado el momento sabía que no tenia que vacilar su convicción seria la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte , de alguna manera debía agradecerle a Jaime Lannister por haberle abierto los ojos antes de que la realidad lo hiciera de manera mucho mas brusca en ese momento solo había perdido un combate y su orgullo como guerrero en diferentes circunstancias eso le hubiera costado la vida con esa lección regresaba ala tienda de su tío, gracias a los dioses justos al momento que iva llegando su tío Allen.

-Bienvenido tío, como estuvo el consejo de guerra ya hay alguna orden.

-sobrino, donde esta Gerold

\- esta afuera coordinando algunas cosa con los soldados.

-dirás que esta tomando con sus amigos, ya mañana hare que se arrepienta de su irresponsabilidad, como mi escudero, me alegro que almenos tu estés aca cumpliendo sobrino ven ayúdame con mi vestimenta mientras te cuento como fue.

-Sera un placer tío

-bueno sobrino como cabía esperar, el consejo de guerra fue de todo menos divertido todo el mundo tiene su propio plan y estrategia, algunos recomiendan atacar de inmediato con todo el poderío naval, otros que empecemos una guerra por desgaste hasta que ellos se rindan, lo cierto es que mientras toda la flota de hierro este como un bucle esperando por nosotros nos será imposible llegar hasta las islas de hierro sin sufrir muchas bajas y es mas no es seguro siquiera que venzamos en altamar contra el poderío naval de los Greyjoy, incluso Stannis esta de acuerdo que si no encontramos una medio para romper ese bucle formado por los barco luengos de los nacidos de hierro que esta entre isla bella y las islas de hierro tendremos que lanzarnos con todo contra ellos aunque eso seria casi un suicidio,

-pero tío ,no seria igual para los Greyjoy por que no esperar a que ellos venga contra nosotros, tendremos mucha mas ventaja si somos nosotros los que esperamos su ataque que si los atacamos en sus costas .

-tienes razón sobrino, lo cierto es que los Greyjoy no han dado muestras de avanzar o de querer atacarnos en isla bella a pesar de que la flota recién se termina de organizarse , al parecer la idea de Lord Balon es Proteger su nuevo reino con todo su poderío la antes de empezar con una expansión después de todo si nuestra flota pierde esta batalla no habría manera de llevar tropas hasta las islas de hierro y someterlas en verdad serian totalmente independiente alos 7 reinos y eso Greyjoy lo sabe muy bien.

Era cierto ,era una estrategia simple pero efectiva, era mejor esperar a que la flota real fuera por ellos que lanzarse ellos y estar más lejos de casa tenia a favor que conocían de cabo a rabo todas sus costas, si solo hubiera una manera de separar parte de la flota para causar disturbios entre la flota de hierro pero era bien sabido que los hijos del hierro era unos marinos fanáticos religiosos y testarudos , mientras crean que están honrando a su dios ahogado ellos se mantendrían firmes,….. un momento y si ese fuera el motivo que podría causar la discordia y si no fuera Pyke el primer objetivo de la guerra , podía ser algo muy arriesgado, pero no perdía nada comentándoselo a su tío, después de todo como le dijeron las guerras no se ganan con palabras sino con hechos.

-¡Tio Allen!, disculpa mi osadía pero creo que tengo una idea para poder romper el bucle de los Greyjoy.

\- Me sorprendes muchacho, que puede haber pensado que no haya pensado ya personas mucho mas experimentadas , pero adelante cuéntame tu idea.

\- gracias tío, y si no fuera Pyke el primer objetivo a atacar , si pudiéramos mandar una pequeña flotilla no a Pyke sino a Viejo Wyk la isla más sagrada para los hijos de hierro, los obligaría a virar hacia hay para defenderla, aunque no fuese una orden de su rey por miedo al ataque a las demás islas y por su religión muchos señores devotos abandonarían ala flota para defender su isla sagrada, tomando los castillos de viejo wyk someteríamos a dos de las más grandes casas y con mas flota de las islas de hierro los Drumm y los Goodbrother.

-Interesante sobrino es un plan muy osado y arriesgado pero hay un solo problema en ese plan, la misma flota que deseamos mermar mantiene un retén entre las islas de hierro.

-es verdad tío, pero ese reten esta mucho mas cerca a pyke que a altamar , y ellos no esperan ningún movimiento aun menos de una número reducido de barcos si mandamos a unos 10 barcos a cierta distancia cada uno por altamar podríamos pasar sin problemas el retén.

-eso es verdad pero, hay e otro problema embarcarnos mucho en altamar nos desviaría del objetivo no sabríamos en que momento girar para llegar exactamente hasta Gran Wyk.

-yo se como llegar , en las veces que viaje de puerto blanco hasta Dorne , paramos muchas veces por las islas de hierro, en una tormenta descubrimos una pasaje entre riscos que nos llevo hasta Viejo Wyk , aunque los hijos de hierro lo conozcan es seguro que no hay barcos que protejan el pasaje pues deben pensar que nadie lo conoce.

-es muy arriesgado pero podría funcionar, más aun si lo hacemos de inmediato los Greyjoy debe saber que la flota llego no esperaran que ese mismo día algunos barcos partieran , ven sobrino bayamos con el rey a proponer este plan ,acompáñame, te lo has ganado.

Ahora estaban ante el rey y Lord Stannis explicando el plan que se le había ocurrido fue el rey quien hablo.

-que arriesgado plan muchacho , me encanta lo apruebo totalmente , es mas seré yo mismo quien encabece los barcos

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eos Robert , tu tienes que dirigir a grueso de la flota como su rey aunque no lo quieras, además no sabemos que este plan baya a resultar, pues su éxito depende de los conocimientos de este muchacho, los riegos son muchos.

-no eh pedido tu autorización Stannis, ni la necesito pero tienes razón e de quedarme aca con la flota, pero ya dije que autorizo el plan a de llevarse de inmediato como sugiere Lord Dayne.

\- cierto es que podríamos disponer de 10 barcos después de todo no harán mucha diferencia en el combate en caso fracasasen , pero no podemos esperar mucho , de tener éxito deberán mandar un cuervo a isla bella de inmediato , si este no llega en 3 dias asumiremos su fracaso y empezaremos con el ataque.

-que sea pues ,partid de inmediato Lord Dayne con sus 10 barcos y sus mejores guerreros, sometan Viejo Wyk en nombre de la corona y demos un paso mas para acabar con esta rebelión

-será un honor majestad ,haremos los preparativos de inmediato y partiremos antes del alba

Andando Jon tenemos que alistarnos para la batalla que se aproxima.

-yo también tío?

-obviamente sobrino después de todo eres mi escudero y quien creo el plan

-no seas ingenuo Snow eres tu quien tiene que guiar los barcos por el pasaje que no esperas participar?

-lamento mi ignorancia Lord Stannis

-andando sobrino el tiempo apremia

No era lo que esperaba tendría que ser el quien guiara alos barcos por el pasaje pensó que con solo señalarlo en el mapa a los capitanes sería suficiente ,aun quería encontrarse con su padre, pero bueno eso tendría que esperar partían de inmediato hacia Viejo Wyk y hacia su primera batalla en su corta vida, viejos dioses denme fuerza

-madre es hora de la verdad,

Susurro Jon alistándose para partir al inicio del camino de su destino.


	6. EL HIJO DEL LOBO

**HOLA DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO POR FIN ME PUDE DAR TIEMPO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, SIENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO PERO ENTRE LA UNIVERCIDAD Y LAS PRACTICAS EL TIEMPO ERA CASI NULO, AHORA ALMENOS PODRE ACTUALIZAR DE MANERA MUCHO MAS CONTINUA, NUEVAMENTE SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA ESPERO DSIFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

EDDARD

Por fin luego de interminables días de travesía desde el Norte, el y sus tropas estaban desembarcando en las costas de isla bella, donde su amigo y rey Roberth lo esperaba para que juntos pongan fin a la absurda rebelión de Balón Greyjoy. Pese a que el viaje fue largo y cansado los dos últimos días fueron los peores, la incertidumbre y desesperación se apoderaron de el , Jon su hijo el siempre seria su hijo estaría frente a Roberth y a merced de la mirada de todo el mundo , bastaría con un gesto o un rasgo que alguien reconociera para que la vida de Jon, estuviera en peligro , por eso el embarco de sus tropas en Lannisport le pareció interminable y mas aun con la noticia de que la flota dornieles ya esta en isla bella, maldecía su mala suerte pues no estaría hay cuando su hijo se encontrara con Roberth, pero también maldecía las intrigas y planes de Ashara , ella y su afán de hacer sobresalir a Jon, eran lo que ponía en mas riesgo su vida, lo mejor era pasar desapercibido no estar en la mirada de todo mundo, eso es lo que él hubiera hecho con Jon, si se hubiera quedado con el en Invernalia en su verdadero Hogar . pero la necedad de Ashara y sus constantes amenazas lograron alejarlo a el y su hijo, hasta llevarlo al otro extremo del continente, sabia que alado de Ashara a su hijo nunca le faltaría amor y cariño pero también necesitaba temple y autoridad para que Jon no se convirtiera en un engreído noble sureño bajo los mimos de Ashara , por eso siempre que visitaba Invernalia, él ponía a prueba su temple, y estaba agradecido con los viejos dioses pues Jon siempre se comporto como todo un norteño orgulloso pero noble , como todo un Stark por la cual el estaba muy orgulloso, sabía que su primogénito Robb siempre tendría alguien en quien apoyarse y que le brindaría su ayuda de manera incondicional pasase lo que pasase, aun cuando los viejos dioses decidieran que su tiempo en este mundo había terminado el podría partir tranquilo sabiendo que Robb con la ayuda incondicional de Jon sacarían a la casa Stark adelante, y serian un ejemplo para sus hermanos y hermanas.

Eso quiso pensar, pero todo cambio con el cuervo que le llego en el cual se le informaba ,eso es lo que mas le molestaba que solo se le informaba mas no se le pedía su consentimiento sobre el echo de que Jon se convirtió en el escudero de su tío Allen, y por ende partía a la guerra junto a el , dioses que tenia Ashara en la cabeza para mandarlo justo a la merced de Roberth, lo peor aún es que eso había causado disturbios en su matrimonio, pues su esposa malentendía toda la situación pues creí que Ashara hacia todo esto para de alguna manera tratar de derrocar a Robb, y que Jon usurpara los derechos de nacimiento de Robb, pero la verdad es que los motivos de Ashara era mucho mayores y ambiciosos que simplemente el control de Invernalia, eso el lo sabía claramente, además estaba convencido que Jon jamás atentaría contra su hermano , pero eso era algo que el no podía compartir con su amada esposa, pero al final lo único que quedaba era afrontar las decisiones tomadas por Ashara y rezar para que todo salga bien, y ese momento había llegado pues Roberth lo estaba esperando junto con toda la comitiva real en esos instantes.

-Ned viejo testarudo, por fin llegas , tiene que pasar una guerra para que visites a tu amigo, que tal estuvo tu viaje.

\- Su majestad es un honor volverlo a ver, como sabe los asuntos en el norte y la distancia me impiden visitarlo como quisiera, pero veo que eso no afecta su buen apetito.

-Estas llamando gordo a tu rey Stark

Luego de un momento de silencio incomodo las carcajadas del rey rompieron el silencio

-jajajaja Ned no sabes como te extrañe amigo mío , el aburrimiento de la capital no me deja otra cosa mas que comer , si alguien es el culpable es Jon, por mantener las cosas aburridas como mi mano.

Fue en ese momento que busco a su antiguo maestro y amigo Jon Arryn , quien se encontraba a espaldas de su amigo Roberth, ponía notar la alegría en la sonrisa que le mostraba pero también había preocupación en sus ojos , eso no podía significar otra cosa que algo relacionado con su hijo.

-Jon, a pasado mucho tiempo veo que los años aun no te afectan, me alegra verte tan bien como hace mucho.

-Ned, muchacho a pasado mucho se que el norte es muy lejano pero no te haría daño visitar a tu mentor de vez en cuando así no tendría que lidiar yo solo con Roberth, solo los dioses saben que haría este muchacho si lo dejáramos solo.

-probablemente , dejar al reino sin vino y comida.

La risa de todos estallo esta vez a su alrededor.

-malagradecidos como osan hablar así de su rey e su propia presencia , jajajajajaja, cuanta falta me hacías amigo mío , ven acompáñame mientras desembarcan las tropas , conversemos un rato.

-como ordenes majestad, ser rodrik quedas encargado del desembarco de las tropas.

-como desee mi lord.

Por fin el momento había llegado era momento de preguntar por Jon , y saber que es lo que había pasado en el tiempo que el no estuvo en el campamento, fue Roberth ,quien rompió el silencio mientras caminaban por las orillas de la isla.

-Ned, supongo que quieres saber sobre tu hijo y su llegada desde Dorne.

-pensaba ir a buscarlo una vez termine el desembarco, supongo que será fácil encontrar el campamento de los dornienses en esta isla.

-El no está en la isla.

Esas palabras fueron un baldazo de agua fría para el, porque no estaba en la isla si la flota dorniense había llegado hace un día a isla Bella.

-¿Cómo es posible que el no este acá? Se supone que el llego como escudero de su tio hace un día junto con los demás dornienses.

-Escúchame , amigo debes estar muy orgulloso del chico , pese a ser un bastardo, esta demostrando su valía desde el primer momento que llegaron, fue a tu hijo a quien se le ocurrió una estrategia para derrotar a los Greyjoy , algo que no se le ocurrió a ninguno de los señores en el consejo de guerra, ahora el y su tío junto a una pequeña flotilla dorniense se dirigen a viejo Wyk a someterla, es un muchacho que te llenara de orgullo.

\- Es solo un muchacho Roberth, es muy joven para experimentar la guerra.

-no mas joven que nosotros cuando nos rebelamos contra el rey loco , vamos Ned si no le das la oportunidad como quieres que sobresalgan en este mundo, me sorprende que no hayas venido como tu heredero.

\- su madre insistió en que era muy peligroso para el como heredero de Invernalia.

-lo vez Ned mientras uno de tus hijos se esconde bajo las faldas de su madre en Invernalia, el otro se llenara de gloria en la batalla, a quien crees que tus hombres respetaran mas , al guerrero o al niño de mama, amigo reacciona le estas haciendo mas daño a tu heredero dejándolo allá.

-Probablemente tengas razón amigo, pero ya esta echo, solucionare eso volviendo a Invernalia, ahora espero que Jon salga con vida de esto.

-Lo hará amigo , estate tranquilo amigo, se que a ese muchacho le esperan grandes cosas, confía en mi.

Ohh Roberth viejo amigo, si supieras al hijo de quien depositas tanta confianza , tu reacción seria otra, pero en algo tenia razón , ahora solo queda confiar en Jon, y rogar a los dioses para que saliera con bien de la batalla que le aguardaba.

JON

Luego de una corta pero peligroso travesía, por fin estaban en las costas de Viejo Wyk, dioses estaba muy agradecido por haber logrado guiar a los barcos a través del pasaje sin que nadie los viera y sin contratiempos. Ahora llegaba la parte que estaba esperando para la cual se sentía mas preparado que era entrar en batalla, su primera batalla pero también podría ser su ultima si no se concentraba, pero el sabia que estaba preparado, en ese momento la voz de su tio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-soldados desembarquen a toda prisa, aunque los nacidos del hierro no hayan notado nuestra presencia nuestro éxito depende de lo rápido que ataquemos los castillos de lord Drumm y los Goodbrothers, 3000 hombres vendrán conmigo hacia Piedra Quebrada, el castillo de Lord Goodbrother ,el mejor defendido de la isla , el resto partirá de inmediato hacia el asentamiento de lord Drumm alas ordenes de Lord Jordayne y mi sobrino Jon, recuérdenlo soldados, los civiles no tienen culpa alguna de los actos de sus señores son personas inocentes iguales a las que están en Dorne , así que no quiero saqueos o violaciones ,espero ser claro en esto esta es una misión de ocupación no una conquista, así que en marcha.

Ese era su tio , un hombre con temple y con honor , pero el era su escudero lo correcto es que el estuviera alado de su tío, no en la toma del otro castillo junto a lord Jordayne y los otros 2000 hombres, algún plan debía de tener su tío y debía averiguarlo.

-Tío , disculpa mi insolencia pero yo soy tu escudero no debería partir a tu lado, es mas los soldados harán mas caso a Gerold debería ser el quien baya con Lord Jordayne, a tomar el otro castillo,

-sobrino los conozco a los dos desde que son unos niños, se del comportamiento y el ímpetu de Gerold y de tu honor y carácter, sobrino si tengo que confiar en uno de ustedes para que pueda hacer cumplir mis ordenes ese eres tu muchacho. Gerold seria el primero en incentivar un saqueo en el castillo, confió plenamente en Lord Jordayne pero es bueno que los soldados siempre tenga a la vista a un miembro de la familia Dayne , después de todo somos nosotros los encargados del ejercito Dorniense, ya hablamos de esto sobrino no te subestimes ,estoy seguro que los soldados te tienen mucho mas respeto a ti , no importa el apellido que lleves tu eres un Dayne y un Stark, Jon no lo olvides.

-Prometo siempre estar ala altura de tus expectativas, tio , no te boy a defraudar lo juro.

-Se que así será sobrino se que así será.

Y así si tu tío y los 3000 hombres partieron hacia Piedra Quebrada a solo dos horas de desembarcar amparados por el abrigo de la noche para tomar por sorpresa a los GoodBrothers, una hora después Jordayne y el resto estaban rumbo al castillo de Lord Drumm. Fue entonces cuando Lord Jordayne hablo mientras cabalgaban.

-Dime Jon, alguna idea para el ataque al castillo , ya estamos llegando pronto tendremos que descabalgar , aunque la mayoría de los hombre haya partido junto a la flota de hierro , no me sorprendería que hayan dejado una buena guarnición en el castillo, no todo en la guerra es fuerza y golpes también se requiere estrategia.

-La verdad es mi lord que aunque haya una buena guarnición, si logramos asegurar que la puerta principal del castillo no se cierre antes de el ataque principal, no perderemos hombres al tratar de escalar las murallas del castillo, si bien el combate será inevitable, si logramos ingresar por la puerta el número de bajas será mínimo.

-tienes un buen punto muchacho, entiendo por que tu tío te puso donde estas y ningún noble se opuso, es cierto el problema que afrontamos es como mantener la puerta abierta antes del embate principal.

-Mi lord si me lo permite, todos los hijos del hierro deben estar seguros que todo nuestra fuerza están combatiendo contra la flota de hierro y mientras esta este las demás islas no tiene nada que tener, es mas que seguro que en estos momentos los soldados estén desprevenidos y con la puerta abierta y sin muchos guardias que la cuiden, si mandamos unos cuantos soldados sin ninguna armadura, que los distinga , simulando que traen algún herido será mas que suficiente para que el pequeño grupo pase si problemas y se mantenga en la puerta hasta que lleguen todos los demás.

-Interesante, muy interesante pero muy arriesgado no dudo que habrá personas que estén dispuestos a pelear con poca armadura pero el éxito de esto depende de que puedan mantener la posición de la puerta por unos minutos.

-Mi lord mientras nuestros arqueros puedan derribar a sus arqueros, será posible que mantengamos la posición de la puerta por esos minutos.

-¿Mantengamos? Muchacho piensas ir con el grupo que mantendrá la puerta.

-Es lo que el deber manda mi lord, no lo hago por mi orgullo, lo hare por que es lo correcto si algo me enseñaron es que si unos hombres están dispuestos a morir por una idea mía , lo mínimo que les debo a esos hombres es estar a su lado luchando codo a codo.

-Que así sea muchacho, es momento de que enorgullezcas a tu familia, ese castillo nos espera andando.

Y así fue el plan resulto mejor de lo que habían pensado, los guardias los habían guiado hasta la puerta sin hacer preguntas hasta que fue muy tarde y dos soldados lograron asesinar a los guardias, en ese momento se dio la señal con la antorcha y las tropas empezaron a avanzar con dirección al castillo, el ruido hiso que algunos guardias empezaran a acercarse a la puerta, al ver que se acercaban y las puertas no se cerraban muchos empezaron a ir a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla, sin saber que hay los esperaban el y el pequeño grupo de soldados listos para la batalla.

-hay viene muchacho es hora de que nuestras espadas se empapen con sangre de nacidos del hierro

-Lose, PREPARADOS SOMOS MAS QUE CAPACES DE AGUANTAR UNOS MINUTOS HASTA QUE LLEGUEN, DEMOSTREMOSLES NUESTRO TEMPLO FORZAJO EN EL SOL DE DORNE , MOSTREMOSLES A ESTOS DISQUE HIJOS DEL HIERRO , QUE EL HIERRO SIEMPRE CEDE ANTE EL CALOR DEL FUEGO Y QUE ES FUEGO LO QUE CORRE POR LA VENA DE LOS DORNIENSES , POR DORNEEE.

-SIIIIIIIII POR DORNE

Fue el grito que se escucho a sus espaldas y la batalla comenzó a su alrededor, todo era tan rápido y caótico , solo escuchaba el sonido de las armas que chocaban entre si, en ese momento toda su atención se centro en un hombre con un hacha que se dirigía directo así el , el combate comenzó espada y hacha chocaron en el aire un par de veces hasta que en una finta logro quitarle el hacha al hombre y tirarlo al piso, en ese momento desarmado y en el suelo , decidió perdonarle la vida y enfrentarse a otro rival, pero un grito lo saco de su error.

-Cuidado muchacho.

El grito hiso que el girara el tiempo justo para esquivar el tajo que el hombre hiso con el cuchillo, el cual solo logro hacerle un pequeño rasguño en el brazo, le había perdonado la vida a ese hombre, pero el maldito no había dudado en tratar de clavarle el cuchillo, como un acto de instinto le clavo la espada en el pecho, y el hombre se desplomo al suelo sin vida, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que dijo Ser Jaime, el tenia razón no eran mas que sacos de carne una vez muerto y si él no quería ser eso , tendría que matar , era matar o morir y el no iba morir hay. Tomo con fuerza su espada y empezó primero cortándole el brazo a un muchacho que trato de ensartarlo con una lanza , luego pudo devolverle el favor al hombre que le había gritado, atravesando por la espada a un soldado que lo había echo caer y estaba apunto de matarlo, lo cierto era que a partir de la primera muerte todo se le hiso mas fácil la espada bailaba en su mano de manera natural, pero el grupo se reducía y el espacio se acortaba mientras el tiempo pasaba, pero en ese momento el grueso de los soldados dorniense entro por la puerta, lo habían logrado y mas importante , gran parte del grupo seguía con vida.

-Bien hecho muchacho, el castillo ahora es nuestro gracias a ustedes, POR EL PRINCIPE.

Luego de que todos entraron , todo fue muy sencillo , la guarnición fue rápidamente superada por el numero de tropas ahora solo quedaba tomar el castillo, pero antes de eso recordó las palabras de su tío y grito a la par que retiraba su espada del pecho de un soldado.

-RECUERDEN VENIMOS A OCUPAR ES CASTILLO, PERO NO SOMOS SALVAJES, DE SER NECESARIO ASESINEN A TODO AQUEL SOLDADO QUE SE RESISTA HASTA EL FINAL, A LOS QUE SE RINDAN TOMENLOS PRISIONEROS PERO NADA DE VIOLACIONES O SAQUEOS.

Y en ese momento entro al castillo, hay ya estaban soldados de Dorne en combate con los guardias del castillo, empezó a ascender por el castillo cuando escucho el grito de una mujer en una habitación cercana.

-NO, POR FABOR AUN SOY DONCELLA NO ME HAGA ESTO

Maldita sea no podía ser que pese a lo dicho alguien estaba tratando de hacer de las suyas , era algo que no podía permitir por el honor de su tío y el suyo, debía detener a quien hiciera eso. De una patada entro ala habitación de donde llego el grito, y vio a un hombre sobre una joven en la cama apunto de violarla.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES, SE TE ORDENO CLARAMENTE NADA DE VIOLACIONES, ACASO LAS ORDENES DE TU SEÑOR NO VALEN NADA.

\- Calla mocoso, solo le voy a enseñar a esta puta de hierro lo que sus ancestros hicieron por mucho tiempo, después de esto me dará las gracias, no te preocupes una vez termine tu puedes tenerla, así que espera callado mientras termino.

-Maldito no escuchaste que es doncella, piensa mancillarla de esa manera sin ningún remordimiento

En ese momento se acerco a el y le ensarto su espada en toda la pierna, no era correcto atacar a un soldado del mismo bando, pero el estaba desafiando las ordenes de su tío y eso no lo permitiría.

-MALDITO BASTARDO, QUE HISISTE ES SOLO UNA ZORRA , MI PIERNA

El grito hiso que otros soldados entraran a la habitación y al ver la escena preguntaron que paso.

-Este hombre desobedeció las ordenes de mi tío de manera deliberada no me dejo mas opción que disciplinarlo llévenselo a un calabozo ala espera de la decisión de lord Jordayne.

Así todo el castillo cayo, solo quedaba el salón principal donde lord Dustan Drumm los esperaban junto a unos cuantos soldados y el hombre mas alto que Jon hubiera visto en su vida, en el salón ya estaba Lord Jordayne con unos cuantos soldados .

-Lord Drumm pensé que estaría con sus hombres junto a la flota de hierro, es una sorpresa verlo en su castillo

-Jordayne, no tenia motivos para estar hay , sabia que esta idea de Balón era una estupidez, el honor me obligaba a mandar a mis hombres junto a la flota pero no estaba dispuesto a a morir para la idiotez de ese demente. Pero de igual manera me afecto y ahora están en mi castillo, mientras Balón están tranquilo en el suyo.

-No tiene por que morir nadie mas , rinde el castillo de una vez y serás prisionero pero tratado con el honor según tu posición, al menos hasta que esta guerra termine

-prisionero en mi propio castillo baya chiste, rendiré el castillo si pero solo si logra alguno de tus hombres derrotar a mi soldado Andrik aunque muchos lo conocen como el taciturno, si el es derrotado no hay nadie en el castillo que pueda defenderlo, después de todo soy un nacido de hierro si voy a ser derrotado al menos que sea divertido.

Ante sus ojos vio como tres soldados cayeron uno a uno ante el tal andrik el taciturno, la altura y fuerza del hombre jugaban a su favor, y como un acto de impulso el se enfrento a el antes siquiera que alguien pudiera detenerlo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, el príncipe Oberyn se lo había mencionado, no importaba el tamaño o fuerza cuando esta en el suelo todo hombre puede morir, ese era su objetivo. En ese momento un tajo callo de lleno si lo detenía con la espada el golpe y la fuerza harían que perdiera la espada por suerte el estaba con poca armadura por la batalla en la puerta así que lo mejor era esquivar la estocada, debía guiarlo hacia una mesa y esperar un tajo que diera contra la mesa , con su tamaño y peso le seria difícil detener el golpe y la espada quedaría clavada en la mesa ese seria el momento en el cual atacaría, y así fue mientras esquivaba y lanzaba pequeñas estocadas llego el momento en el cual Andrik clavo su espada contra una mesa era el momento, con un rápido giro coloco la espada y corto las dos pantorrillas del hombre pues era uno de los poco puntos con poca protección así el cayo al suelo totalmente indefenso , y el había ganado el combate.

-JON, JON, JON , JON

Escucho a su espalda era los soldados y lord Jordayne que vieron la batalla el castillo era suyo por fin. A la mañana siguiente ya con el castillo asegurado y con los hombres establecidos , partido a caballo junto a Lord Jordayne , rumbo a Piedra Quebrada al encuentro con su tio, cuando llegaron al castillo vieron las puertas abiertas y a soldados Dornienses en la puerta ,el ataque había sido un éxito, pero al llegar les dieron la noticia la toma del castillo había sido mas difícil de lo planteado y su tio había caído herido y estaba postrado en una cama,

Al entrar en la habitación a toda prisa vio a su primo, y a su tío en cama.

-Tio te encuentras bien?

-Esto no es nada solo un pequeño golpe con maza cuando me descuide no te preocupes sobrino no es algo de lo que preocuparse, auchh aunque no creo que sea capaz de ir a Pyke cuando sea el momento, tendré que estar unos días en cama, Lord Jordayne , Jon deben regresar al castillo de Lord Drumm y preparar a las tropas , en cualquier momento llegara un cuervo con la noticia de nuestra victoria contra la flota de hierro, ayer al tomar el castillo mande cuervos hacia todos los castillos importantes de las islas de hierro y hacia isla bella con la noticia de nuestra victoria y del sometimiento de viejo Wyk es seguro que a estas horas del día la flota de hierro ya debe saber sobre el ataque alas islas y los barcos empezaran a volver es el momento en el que atacaran, debemos estar listos para partir hacia Pyke y aunque parece imposible si son derrotados alistarnos para un sitio o partir rumbo al Norte, cuento con ustedes.

-Jon, sobrino estoy muy orgulloso de ti, todo el mundo habla de tu estrategia para tomar el castillo y de como derrotaste a ese gigante , el tal Aldrik a pesar de que te expusiste mucho estoy orgulloso de ti sobrino y se que tu madre y padre también, mas aun con lo que hiciste con aquel que quiso violar ala hija de Lord Drumm.

-Muchas gracias tio, hice lo que tenia que hacerse por la familia.

Así volvieron al castillo aunque preocupado por la salud de su tío, el tiempo apremiaba para que todos estén listos para la noticia que llegase, y así paso la noche y un día mas sin contratiempos y a la segunda noche que dormía en el castillo alguien toco la puerta de la habitación que había tomado en el castillo, era la muchacha a al cual había salvado de ser violada, eso lo sorprendió pero mas le sorprendió que la mujer trajera una bandeja llena de potajes y un vestido muy revelador, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo , pero su vestido y su presencia lo dejaron sin palabras.

La muchacha hiso una reverencia y hablo.

-Soy Pricila Drumm, mi señor padre me manda para tentarte con estos manjares.

El rubor se extendió por sus mejillas . Y la confusión lo invadió.

-Esto ….. gracias pero dile a tu señor padre que le agradezco el detalle, pero que en este momento no tengo hambre, y quisiera saber que paso con los soldados que estaban en el pasillo.

-se les invito a cenar en la cocina del castillo, no vieron ningún peligro que yo pudiera generarle a quien derroto a Aldrik.

\- baya agradezco mucho el gesto .

Pero no se movía movía de su sitio.

-Lady Pricila tiene algo mas que decirme.

El rubor que tenis se intensifico y alzo la mirada, En su ojos se podía ver resignación y algo que el no terminaba de entender talvez deseo.

-Mi señor padre me envía para tentarte con estos manjares, manjares que sabe que podrás disfrutar.

Entontece por fin lo entendió .Lo entendió y se avergonzó , se sintió contrariado y enojado , con el padre de Lady Pricila , si bien ella era muy hermosa el no podía aprovecharse de las ordenes de su padre para hacer tal cosa. Le incomodaba la situación en la que estaba no por culpa de la muchacha pues ella era la humillada en esta situación.

-Lady Pricila tomare esta comida muy agradecido, pero no creo que me haga falta nada mas.

-Joven Jon me temo que mi padre insistirá.

-Dile que me siento más que satisfecho.

\- No lo entiendes, si regreso ahora el me …..

Entonces entendió ella recibiría un castigo en caso de , no cumplir con su tarea , tampoco podía permitir eso.

-Ya veo, en ese caso entra.

-Quédate aquí el tiempo que creas conveniente , luego, vuelve con el , de ser necesario yo daré cuenta de los manjares que me ofrecieron aunque dudo que pueda comerlo yo solo

En ese momento hiso un gesto para que se sentara y le tomo un momento a la muchacha entender la situación, luego pasaron las siguiente horas comiendo, hablando , y bebiendo algo de vino, hay aprendió algo de la cultura de los hijos de hierro, y como según sus costumbres el había ganado a Pricila como su esposa de sal o roca según el prefiriera, y que su padre deseaba que de ambos se engendrara un vástago con los genes de quien logro derrotar a su mejor guerrero, y que además era descendiente de los Stark y de los Dayne, así su estirpe seria de mayor linaje pese a que el era un bastardo, también ella estaba muy agradecida pues la había salvado y no le desagradaba la idea, pero el sabia que aun no era el momento para eso. Pasado un tiempo, Lady Pricila salió y volvió con una espada, era algo que nunca había visto , acero valiryo.

-esta es Lluvia Roja , es la espada ancestral de mi casa, padre dijo que podría ser tuya en caso te casaras con migo.

-baya tu padre piensa en todo ¿verdad?

Luego de eso todo se hiso muy confuso , hasta que despertó con ella a su costado ambos tendidos en la cama, por los dioses lo peor era que ambos estaban desnudos, parece ser que su primera experiencia con el alcohol le había pesado, de alguna manera parecía que había echo lo que Lord Drumm deseaba, pero el no lo recordaba.

Salió muy despacio no deseaba que nadie se enterara de eso no de esa manera, no quería traerle deshonra a su familia o a su madre , engendrando un niño que estaba destinado a ser un ese momento un soldado interrumpió sus pensamientos con una gran noticia.

-Jon , Lord Jordayne , desea verte de inmediatamente , hace un momento llego un cuervo desde isla Bella, la flota real a ganado la batalla , se dirigen a Pyke , ya tenemos ordenes pronto partiremos.

Esa era una gran noticia , al menos pensaría en eso y no en lo que había pasado esa noche, tenia que alistarse para la batalla.


	7. EL LOBO EN GUERRA

**HOLA , SE QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO ACTUALIZABA , Y EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO MUCHO , LA VERDAD ES QUE SUENA A ESCUSA PERO HABESE LOS TRABAJOS Y PRACTICAS DEJAN A UNO CON POCO ESPACIO PARA LAS COSA QUE LE APASIONAN, PERO AHORA POR FIN SOY LIBRE JAJA, ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CONTINUAMENTE PUES LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES YA ESTAN AVANZADOS , ESPERO QUE PUEDAN CONTINUAR DISFRUTANDO DE ESTA HISTORIA , Y NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS POR TANTA DEMORA**

**JON**

Se encontraban en los muelles de Viejo Wyk, junto con la mayoría de las tropas de la cada Dayne , si bien parecía que todo estaba a favor de ellos lo único seguro en la guerra es que nada es seguro, por esa razón una fuerte guarnición se quedaría en la isla para cuidar a su tío y para mantener el orden con los habitantes de Viejo Wyk.

Las ordenes eran claras , con la derrota de la flota de Hierro , la batalla final se llevaría en Pyke , donde el resto de las fuerzas Greyjoy estarían esperando, si bien la flota de hierro había sido derrotada por Lord Stannis en la batalla de isla bella, más de la mitad de la flota había huido hacia Pyke, y según se les había informado Balón Greyjoy había convocado al resto de hombres que estaban en las islas de hierro para una defensa final en Pyke , de tal manera que el grueso de el ejercito Greyjoy debía de encontrarse en la isla de Pyke a ala espera de la batalla final , con esta información Lord Stannis como el consejero naval del rey ya había ideado una estrategia de batalla .Era sorprendente como algunos lores de las islas de hierro habían abandonado a Balón Greyjoy luego de una sola batalla perdida y habían comunicado a las fuerzas reales las ordenes de Lord Balón , y jurado lealtad nuevamente al rey Roberth , seria tan poco el honor que existía en las islas de Hierro, que se les hacía tan fácil cambiar de bando, a pesar de que eran solo unos pocos, se supone que el deber de un vasallo para con su Lord es de lealtad hasta la muerte, seria acaso que todos los lores del Westeros serian así de traicioneros, en realidad esperaba que solo gente de la calaña de los nacidos de hierro fueran ese tipo de gente, pero no tenia tiempo para ese tipo de pensamientos las tropas embarcaban y ya estaban casi listos para partir.

La estrategia de Lord Stannis, consistía de una simpleza y eficacia única , en el mensaje recibido por Lord Jordayne , se explicaba que las fuerzas reales no atacarían por un solo frente ni se reunirían en un solo puerto como usualmente se haría cuando un ejercito además de haber ganado la batalla anterior contaba con mayor número de tropas, sino que el ataque estaría dividido en tres frentes, el grueso de las tropas de a pie desembarcarían en Puerto Noble y de ahí barrerían con los restos de la casa Botley y el puerto , mientras que las fuerzas Dornienses partiríamos desde Viejo Wyk hacia el puerto de Castroferro ,asentamiento de la casa Wynch, desde donde partiríamos hacia el castillo de Pyke donde ambos ejércitos se encontraría ya atacando el Castillo de los Greyjoy, por ultimo el grueso de la flota real hostigaría el Castillo de Pyke desde el mar , teniendo distraídos las defensas del castillo, si bien era casi imposible un ataque directo por mar al mismo castillo de Pyke ,por los acantilados que hay habían , la sola presencia de la flota entera , alteraría a todos dentro del castillo y impedirían algún intento de escape por mar . Era a su parecer una estrategia brillante, ya que a pesar de que tendrían mayor numero de tropas que las que se encontraban en Pyke, el terreno favorecía a los Greyjoy ya que ellos conocían palmo a palmo su isla y un ataque directo con todas las tropas en un solo punto , seria fácilmente emboscado en alguna parte especifica de la isla que causaría mas daño a ejercito real, y podría inclinar la balanza de la guerra a favor de los Greyjoy, esta decisión demostraba la cautela y liderazgo militar de lord Stannis.

Con esto en mente los Barcos Dornienses partieron rumbo a Pyke , listos para la última batalla.

Todos estos pensamientos hicieron que el trascurso del viaje le fuera casi imperceptible hasta que Lord Jordayne lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Muchacho te veo muy pensativo, acaso estas nervioso por la batalla que se avecina. O acaso estas pensando en la muchacha que dejaste en Viejo Wyk

-Lord Jordayne , mi señor le mentiría si le dijera que no estoy nervioso , supongo que esta batalla podría marcar el fin de esta guerra, y pese a que hace unos días tomamos un castillo ya nos embarcamos a otra batalla, pero la verdad me asusta mas el cómo corren los chismes en esta época, la verdad no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice y para serle sincero la verdad no recuerdo casi nada de lo que paso esa noche , siento que hasta eso es una deshonra para Lady Priscila.

-JAJAJAJA tranquilízate muchacho , no es como si fueras el único que se llevara a una muchacha a la cama, no incumpliste nada de lo que tu tío dijo no obligaste a la muchacha a nada , y hasta donde se lady Priscila estaba mas alegre que nunca esa mañana , como si ni se enterara que su castillo estaba capturado, alégrate muchacho hiciste muy feliz a una mujer en una situación totalmente aterradora para ella, donde su hogar estaba lleno de personas extrañas, lograste hacerla feliz , deberías estar orgulloso .

-Pero su Honor , yo ni la despose ….

\- Dioses olvidaba que eres hijo de Eddard Stark , si muchacho el honor de ella es importante pero ella te lo entrego por voluntad propia , los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres están hechos para complacerse mutuamente, eres Dornienses Jon acá nadie juzgara que hayas hecho algo para lo que el cuerpo fue hecho , y créeme muchacho aunque ahora no lo recuerdes tu cuerpo si lo recordara y créeme te pedirá mas de eso muchacho jajajaja.

\- no creo que en estos momentos mi mente deba estar en eso mi señor, prefiero mantener mi mente en esta guerra por el momento

\- No se si esto podría ser llamada una guerra muchacho, la locura de Balón al iniciar esta rebelión, estaba destinada al fracaso y creo que la verdadera y única gran batalla se llevará acabo este día.

-Pero no te preocupes , es normal que estés nervioso, después de todo aun estas mas verde que la hierba del verano muchacho jajaja, pero a decir verdad yo también lo estoy , es normal estarlo antes de una batalla , a pesar de que hace unos días hayas librado una , eso es lo que nos hace humanos muchacho , lo que sentimos en cada momento de la vida sea cual sea el momento, y nosotros somos Dornienses muchacho llevamos el sol de Dorne dentro nuestro, sentimos todo con mas ardor. Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo ya es momento de la verdad Castroferro ya esta ala vista ¡SOLDADOS PREPARENSE LAS COSTAS DE LOS WYCH NOS AGUARDAN NO LOS AGAMOS ESPERAR MAS!

Por fin ahora solo necesitaba tener la mente centrada en esto, ya no sentía la intranquilidad que sintió cuando asaltaron el castillo de los Drumm, aunque no le fascinaba la idea de matar a diestra y siniestra, en este tipo de situaciones era matar o morir y eso le había quedado claro en su primera batalla , ahora estaba preparado.

Y así todas las tropas Dornienses empezaron con el desembarco como era de esperarse el puerto de Castroferro esta vacío, lo mas seguro era que los soldados estuvieran , en el pequeño castillo de los Wynch esperando el ataque , o en el castillo de Pyke , pero en ese momento sonó un cuerno de guerra, algo que lo desconcertó y obviamente también al resto del ejercito que desembarca, ese sonido solo podía significar una cosa, los Wynch no esperarían un ataque en su castillo , vendría de frente a una batalla frontal , y así era de los alrededores del castillo empezaban a aparecer una estampida de hombres , y de las puertas del castillo salían mucho mas, serian talvez la misma cantidad que ellos era difícil saberlo. Parece ser que Balón Greyjoy intuyo las cosas , y mando un gran numero de soldados para aplastar a los Dornienses o tal vez simplemente sea mala suerte , pero la batalla seria mucho mas brutal de lo que imaginaba, y los nacidos de hierro se acercaban cada vez mas en estampida, contra unas tropas Dornienses que aun no terminaban de desembarcar, era casi como si hubieran caído en una trampa, instintivamente desenvaino su espada listo para la batalla. Mientras Lord Jordayne ordenaba las tropas sobre marcha, ya que en unos minutos los nacidos de hierro estarían hay, en ese momento sintió la mirada de todos posada en el, mirándolo , a la espera de algo ¿pero de que?

-Jon muchacho has los honores, dirige a la gente, dinos unas palabras antes de que aplastemos a esa escoria que se acerca.

-Pero mi señor usted es el que…

-te lo has ganado muchacho desde que dirigiste el ataque a Viejo Wyk todos aquí te respetan y seguirán , y se que tienes talento para las palabras , date prisa que ya se acercan , tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.

En ese momento todos lo miraban a la espera, no podía decepcionarlos así que empezó a gritar lo que le vino a la mente.

-¡HERMANOS DORNIENSES , NO SE SI SOY EL MEJOR PARA DIRIGIRME A USTEDES , PERO ACA ESTAMOS A LAS PUERTAS UNA BATALLA , Y A UN SOLO PASO DE TERMINAR ESTA GUERRA Y DE REGRESAR A CASA Y LO UNICO QUE SE INTERPONE ENTRE Dorne Y NOSOTROS SON ESOS HOMBRES QUE SE DIRIGEN HACIA ACA, MOSTREMOSLES LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE METEN CON DORNIENSES , VEO A ALGUNOS SOPRENDIDOS POR ESTE ATAQUE , YO LO ESTOY ,PERO PARA ESTO VINIMOS ,PARA ESTO NOS CRIARON, SOMOS DORNE NOS REIREMOS DE ELLOS EN SU CARA Y NOS REIMOS DE LA MUERTE , ¡POR QUE PARA MORIR NACIMOS¡ , PERO NOSOTROS ELLEGIMOS QUE TAN GLORIOSO SERA, POR DORNE Y POR EL PRINCIPE.

A sus espaldas escucho con gran jubilo, el grito de las personas y como se abalanzaban ala batalla, gritando Dorne, o Campo estrella , pero otros muchos gritaban ¡ Para morir nacimos ¡ mientras se lanzaban contra los nacidos de hierro , así la batalla comenzó.

Si bien parecía que el numero de ambos bandos era el mismo, los nacidos de hierro no lograban hacer retroceder al muro de escudos que habían formado sus tropas, y por el contrario caían cada vez mas en cada embate que lanzaban pese a haber atacado por sorpresa. En ese momento Lord Jordayne grito ordenes

-¡Escudos atrás ¡lanceros preparados! AHORA

Y asi el mar de escudos se abrió hacia un costado dejando pasar las tropas Greyjoy que se acercaban , pero fueron barridos por la estampida de lanceros Dornienses , y ahora la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo empezaba , mientras unos soldados se le acercaban , su espada tomaba vida en sus manos bloqueando de un lado a otro y lanzando estocadas de una manera tan natural, era verdad a pesar de todo lo que sentía hace unos minutos , ahora su mente esta completamente centrada en eso , y le gustaba, se sentía vivo, sentía que en realidad había nacido para esto, para estar en batalla , junto a sus compañero luchando codo a codo, y asi poco a poco las tropas de los Greyjoy caían uno a uno , mientras que sus tropas tenían el mínimo de perdidas, entonces lo entendió , Los hijos de hierro son grandez navegantes y peligrosos en mar , pero hay en tierra firme la historia era otra, aunque estuvieran igualados en números , atacaban individualmente y no como un ejército compacto después de todo parecía que en su mayoría eran simples pescadores o campesinos y no soldados curtidos en batalla, asi parecía muy fácil derrotarlos y así fue , de un momento a otro empezaron a retirarse totalmente derrotados , rumbo a Pyke , y asi les dejaron el camino libre para llegar al castillo de Pyke y eso harían. En ese momento Lord Jordayne empezó a ordenar

-¡soldados! Esto estuvo bien como un gran calentamiento, pero el verdadero desafío espera por nosotros en Pyke , andando.

Era momento de seguir , rumbo a Pyke siguiendo a los soldados restantes de los nacidos de hierro, y camino a la batalla final en el castillo de Pyke , … y al encuentro de su padre junto al rey.


	8. LA CAIDA DEL KRAKEN

**BUENAS ESTE CAPITULO SERA UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS PUES CONTARA LA BATALLA DE PYKE Y EL PRELUDIO A LAS CONSECUNESIAS QUE ESTO TRAERIA ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

EDDARD

Los últimos barcos de la flota encargados de traer las tropas desde isla Bella hasta el Puerto noble, ya habían arribado en el puerto , o en realidad lo que queda de dicho lugar, pues lo que antes había sido uno de los principales puertos de aquellas islas y el principal puerto de la isla de Pyke, ahora solo era un paisaje de ruinas y humo, todo cortesía de Tywin Lannister, quien se había ofrecido de manera voluntaria a encabezar con sus vasallos el ataque contra los Greyjoy , esto debido a que Lord Tywin deseaba venganza por la quema total de su flota en Lannisport, si bien el pedido de Lord Tywin era comprensible y por eso no hubo ninguna persona que objetara algo cuando el se ofreció a encabezar el desembarco y ataque en puerto noble, la brutalidad y el salvajismo con el que las tropas de las tierras del oeste arrasaron el puerto y a todas las personas hay, escapaba de todo pronóstico, después de todo que honor había en masacrar a simples aldeanos y a un par de soldados y de tomar una pequeña fortaleza mal defendida y arrasarla hasta sus cimientos , era claro el mensaje que Tywin Lannister trataba de mandar a todos los Lores con esas acciones, el de mostrar en carne propia lo que le pasaba a aquellos que se atrevían atacar a los Lannister, el pensar que ese tipo de personas ahora era parte de la familia de su amigo le preocupaba, pero mas preocupante era que Roberth no decía y opinaba nada sobre esto, si bien su amigo disfrutaba de la batalla nunca fue alguien apoyara el abuso de esa manera . Así que era mejor preguntárselo a el mismo y saber en que tipo de Rey se había convertido su amigo.

-Su majestad el desembarco de las tropas a terminado al igual que … el sometimiento de Puerto Noble.

\- ya veo Ned, tal parece que el cobarde de Balon nos esperara en su castillo , con lo que quedan de sus tropas , jajaja mucho mejor así podremos aplastarlo en una salo batalla ….¿que pasa Ned , que quieres decirme amigo , lo veo en tu cara , habla con confianza?

-Roberth , no te parece que el accionar de las tropas fue excesivo esto no es una batalla sino una masacre salvaje.

\- que esperabas Ned, que llegáramos con abrazos y pidiendo permiso a cada nacido de hierro para pisar sus costas, es la guerra, esto es lo que se supone que deba pasar .

\- se muy bien eso, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Roberth mataron incluso a los niños y las mujeres no dejaron a nadie con vida a pesar que ellos ni siquiera opusieron resistencia, vinimos a terminar con la rebelión de Balon , no a masacrar a todas las personas de esta isla. No somos unos simples salvajes que disfrutamos de matar, me sorprende que estés de acuerdo con esto.

-Ya ya es verdad que el viejo de Tywin se excedió , pero que quieres que haga , que reprenda a mis hombres por lo que se supone que vinieron a hacer , y salga en defensa de nuestros enemigos, solo voy a causar el desorden dentro de nuestras tropas, y incluso pondría en riesgo el ataque principal a Pyke, no soy un genio pero eso es lo más tonto que podría hacer , poner en riesgo nuestra victoria por la muerte de un par de aldeanos .

\- pero de que sirve esta victoria, si será recordada como una salvajada sin honor , y que solo ensuciara tu nombre como rey.

\- será una lección para que nadie mas se le ocurra rebelarse Ned,… demonios amigo yo tampoco disfruto de esto , pero ahora nuestra mente debe estar enfocada en la batalla , no quisiera darle a Cat la noticia de tu muerte solo por que no tienes la mente enfocada, ya tendremos tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto cuando terminemos con esto, hasta entonces no quiero oír nada mas sobre el tema, te quiero enfocado en el ataque, y para que este tranquilo seré yo quien encabece las tropas y las mantendré a raya , aunque eso será un dolor en el culo, ahora prepárate .

Con esto al menos ahora podía estar tranquilo , su amigo no había cambiado del todo y no se había vuelto alguien que pudiese ser dominado por Tywin Lannister, si bien no repudiaba el accionar de sus suegro, tampoco lo disfrutaba y lo aprobaba del todo , sino mas bien lo veía como un mal necesario , o al menos eso es lo que le dio a entender, después de todo ahora ya no era solo su amigo Roberth, sino que era el Rey Roberth Baratheon y era obvio que eso traería cambios en como era Roberth en su juventud.

Ahora por fin estaban frente a las murallas del castillo de Pyke , era momento de decidir las acciones a tomar , en ese mismo momento Stannis se acerco a ellos junto con los demás Lores.

-Roberth, las tropas esta listas podemos empezar el asedio de inmediato.

\- De eso nada, Stannis ordena a las tropas que se preparen para el ataque, no habrá ningún asedio, no me quedare acá esperando en una carpa mientras Balon Greyjoy está al otro lado de estas murallas sentado en su huesudo culo a que le de las ganas de abrir estas puertas.

-Pero Roberth, las bajas y la estrategia no es momento de hacer algo tan temerario.

-Creo que no me entiendes hermanito, esto no es una consulta es una orden de tu rey, ordena a los hombre que empiecen el ataque y que bombardeen las murallas del castillo , con las maquinas de asedio, haremos caer sus murallas sobre los Greyjoy, ya esperamos demasiado en isla bella sin hacer nada , es momento de poner fin a esto

\- como ordenes alteza.

En ese momento fue Tywin Lannister quien tomo la palabra.

-buena decisión alteza en, estos momentos ordenare a todos los hombres para empezar el ataque una vez caigan las murallas , acabaremos con esa escoria cuanto antes.

\- Eso no será necesario Lord Tywin , seré yo mismo quien encabece y ordene las tropas, usted ya hiso suficiente en Puerto noble suegro, no quisiera causarle tanta carga así que yo mismo encabezare el ataque.

-… Como ordenes Majestad

Si bien le causaba cierta satisfacción ver el enrojecimiento en la cara de Tywin Lannister, y el como tenia que tragarse su orgullo frente a Roberth, esta mas orgullos de su amigo por la sutileza con la que había tratado el accionar de su suegro frente a los otros lores, demostrando asi que el rey era el y no Tywin .

-Muy bien señores síganme ,antes de que los Dornienses lleguen y empiecen la diversión , hoy mismo en la noche estaremos celebrando y bebiendo por la caída de Pyke , acompañen a su rey, y sean testigos de lo que les pasa a los que se rebelan contra la corona y sus aliados .

Así el ataque contra Pyke Empezó.

JON

A lo lejos ya se podían ver las murallas de Pyke , pero mas importante se veía la lluvia de rocas que caían sobre estas, el ataque ya había empezado y las maquinas de asedio estaban haciendo su trabajo, era cuestión de poco tiempo para que las paredes cedieran aunque en ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron y de ella salieron un centenar de hombres, tal parece que con la intención de destruir las máquinas de asedio después de todo los Greyjoy no dejarían que su murallas cayeran sin más, en ese momento a lo lejos pudo ver como la batalla realmente había empezado , y fue Lord Jordayne quien ordeno el ataque.

-Andando muchachos, no dejemos que se queden con toda la diversión y el crédito , vayamos por nuestra porción de calamar ¡AL ATAQUE!

Una parte de las tropas podrían llegar antes , ya que habían tomado los pocos caballos que tenían en Castroferro, si bien eran unos animales flacos y pequeños, nada que ver con los caballos que esta acostumbrado a montar en Dorne, al menos podrían llevar a los hombres con armadura ligera como la era la de los Dornienses, así emprendieron a todo galope rumbo al castillo, mientras as tropas a pie los seguían de cerca. Llegaron en el preciso momento en el que una de las murallas cayo, y pudo ver claramente como el primero en ingresar por ellas era alguien con una espada en llamas , era algo pocas veces visto , pero no tenia tiempo para asombrarse por eso, ya que detrás de ese hombre empezó a ingresar un mar de gente , las murallas habían caído y la última defensa de los Greyjoy seria en los patios y edificios del castillo.

Apresuro a su caballo y logro ingresar al castillo dando espadazos de un lado a otro, en realidad pese a que su montura no era de las mejores, tenia que reconocer que era mucho mas fácil atacar a galope que simplemente estar a pie, tenia mayor rango de visión y su mayor preocupación era que no lo tumbasen de la montura, así se abrió paso por el patio del castillo, justo en el momento en que una gran roca lograba que de a poco una de las grandes torres del castillo cayera, pese al caos pudo ver una silueta blanca más allá de donde empezaba a caer la torre , pero cuando la torre cayera , por unos momento el se quedaría solo frente a quien sabe cuantos hombre, en un impulso sin pensarlo mucho espoleo al caballo a su máximo para que lograse llegar antes de que la torre le cayera encima , y milagrosamente lo logro, solo para ver a aproximadamente 10 a 11 hombres que los rodeaban , tal como lo había pensado el resto de hombres tardarían al menos un minuto o mas en rodear y pasar por sobre los escombros de la torre, a pesar de que parecía poco tiempo ,era suficiente para que ese numero de personas los mataran, realmente no lo había pensado muy bien y ahora solo les quedaba defenderse, al menos sus vista no le había engañado la otra persona estaba cubierta de pies a la cabeza de blanco lo que quería decir que era un caballero de la guardia real, si todo lo que se decía de ellos era real al menos tendrían una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero no había tiempo para seguir perdido en sus pensamientos tenia que desmontar de inmediato ya que con ese numero de personas , estar a caballo era una gran desventaja pues seria mas fácil que lo desmonten y maten.

?: y tu muchacho de donde saliste, largo sal de aquí mientras me ocupo de esta escoria.

-Disculpe ser , creo que necesitara algo de ayuda , y la verdad no veo donde pueda huir en este momento.

?: aun eres muy joven para morir por temerario, pero bueno no tengo tiempo para esto nos están rodeando , atrás mío muchacho y no me estorbes.

En algo tenía razón , no era momento para ponerse a hablar , si sobrevivían ya habría tiempo para eso, en ese momento los nacidos de hierro los rodeaban para atacarlos , a su costado pudo ver una lanza tirada en el piso, y recordó lo que el príncipe Oberyn le dijo: el que pegaba primero pegaba dos veces , los nacidos de hierro espera que ellos estuviera a la defensiva esperando sus ataques pero si ellos atacaban primero , la sorpresa les daría unos segundos que podrían aprovechar para reducir el numero de enemigos. Y así lo hiso cogió la lanza y la lanzo al enemigo mas cercano el cual cayo ensartado por el arma y escucho a como el caballero le gritaba ¡ESPALDAS! Y así lo hiso se puso a espalda del caballero de la guardia real para que asi ambos pudieran proteger sus puntos ciegos, en ese instante desenvaino su otra espada tendría que dar lo máximo de si si deseaba sobrevivir . en ese momento se le acercó uno de los hombres con una gran hacha que caía sobre el , con el tamaño de el arma y la fuerza del hombre tratar de pararla serviría solo para no ser partido en dos , asi que solo quedaba esquivarlo por un costado y cortarle el brazo de costado pues atrás suyo venia otro , y perdería tiempo sacando las espadas de su cuerpo si lo estocaba, asi lo hiso con el tiempo justo de parar la espada de su próximo enemigo a quien tubo que hacer perder el equilibrio de un patada , y mientras estaba en el suelo, rematar al hombre del hacha, y luego volver a parar la espada del segundo enemigo y de uno mas que se le unió , eso hacia mas complida las cosas era mucho mas difícil pasar de la defensa al ataque enfrentándose a dos ala vez, pero pese a eso se sentía realmente vivo ligero mientras paraba y lanzaba estocadas , en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con los dos y paro la estocada de uno de ellos, con sus espadas cruzadas y con las mismas empujo el arma de su enemigo hacia arriba, y aprovechando ese mismo impulso ensarto una de las espadas en el pecho del otro enemigo que se le aproximaba mientras giraba su cuerpo para que con la otra espada en mano hacerle un tajo en el torso del otro sujeto pues tenia la guardia baja por el primer movimiento que hiso, y asi ambos cayeron, justo en el momento en que el guardia real le gritaba que se agache , en ese instante lo hiso y pudo ver como , el caballero le clavaba su espada en la cara a un nacido de hierro que se le acercaba por su diagonal, seguramente quiso aprovechar el momento en que el se ocupada de los otros dos , en ese mismo instante otro sujeto se acercaba a las espaldas del caballero quien estaba sacando la espada de la cara del ultimo nacido de hierro muerto, al estar agachado tubo mas facilidad de atravesar a ese sujeto en la parte del abdomen con sus dos espadas , de alguna manera la coordinación entre ambos era casi perfecta pese a que era la primera vez que luchaban juntos , también pudo ver como el caballero de la guardia real ya se había encargado de 4 Greyjoys , así solo quedaban dos enemigos a derrotar , pero en ese momento escucho gritos a sus espaldas , las tropas ya habían logrado pasar la torre caída y vio como lo que quedaba de enemigos escapaban, lo que le dio tiempo para poder respirar y recuperar el aliento , a pesar de que solo habían sido unos instantes de lucha le parecía que había estado luchando por horas.

?: no sorprendiste muchacho , pensé que me estorbarías y que morirías en el primer ataque, pero todo lo contrario se podría decir que salvaste mi vida al no tener que luchar solo , te estoy agradecido asi que dime cual es tu nombre , para tenerlo siempre presente.

-Soy Jon Snow ser.

\- el hijo de Eddard Stark , escuche sobre tu estrategia para romper el bucle de los Greyjoy, veo que no solo tu mente es muy hábil sino tu habilidad con la espada, yo soy Ser Barristan Selmy, Jon, continuemos adelante aun queda una batalla que ganar andando.

\- será un completo honor luchar a su lado ser Barristan.

Realmente era todo un honor luchar a lado de una persona que superaba a su propia reputacion,Ser Barristan Selmy , era el Lord comandante de la Guardia real , era todo lo que un caballero aspiraba a ser , con un honor y reputación que estaba a la par con la de su tio Ser Artur, con quien habían compartido hermandad en la Guardia Real, era una leyenda viviente. Combatir a su lado hiso que todo fuera mucho más sencillo y rápido , y sin darse cuenta estaban en la entrada del edificio principal del castillo de Pyke , aunque con el cuerpo adolorido y los brazos entumecidos estaba a unos pasos de por fin terminar la batalla, y en ese momento se escucho a alguien gritar.

-¡ LA BATALLA A TERMINADO , PYKE A CAIDO Y LORD GREYJOY SE A RENDIDO Y A PROMETIDO JURARLE LEALTAD A LA CORONA Y A NUETRO REY .

Pese a que no sabia quien había gritado , el mensaje se corrió rápidamente por todo el ejercito , al fin todo había terminado pronto podría regresar a casa a lado de su madre y su familia,

-JONNNNNN

Familia , en ese momento frente a el se encontraba la otra parte de su familia , por toda la batalla se había olvidado completamente que hay también estaba su padre , Lord Eddard Stark , a quien no se le había informado hasta ya ultimo de que Jon participaría acompañando a su tío, a pesar de que hace solo unos momentos estaba luchando poniendo su vida en juego, en ese momento sentía miedo , realmente miedo , como reaccionaria su padre , lo felicitaría por todo lo que había hecho, o lo reprendería por actuar a sus espaldas, o lo peor aun lo repudiaría hay mismo en publico , por realizar todo lo que habia hecho siendo solo un bastardo. Todo esos pensamientos se detuvieron de repente por que su padre le agarro fuertemente los hombros y posteriormente le dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias a los viejos dioses que estás bien muchacho , temí mucho por ti , me alegro de verte sano HIJO.

Solo eso era lo que esperaba, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas , después de todo , esto lo había hecho en parte para llenar de orgullo a su padre , y gracias a los dioses lo había logrado.

EDDARD

Por fin había terminado la absurda Rebelión Greyjoy, ahora todos podría volver a sus hogares, por fin podría volver con su familia en Invernalia , con su esposa, y con sus hijos, había sobrevivido a otra guerra y había cumplido con el deber para con su rey y amigo, ahora por fin podría dedicarse por completo a su familia y al Norte. Pero ahora tenia que cumplir con su ultima labor en esta batalla ,estar presente en las celebraciones y banquetes por la victoria , aunque no le gustaba mucho las fiestas cosa que no se podía decir de su Rey quien a esa altura ya estaba ebrio , en esta ocasión era necesario y hasta gustoso estar presente en el banquete que se celebraba esa misma noche, esta noche era una antesala al gran celebración que se llevaría mañana en el mismo castillo de Balon Greyjoy, donde al parecer el mayor castigo para el señor de las islas de hierro seria dejar sus bodegas y almacenes completamente vacíos , para deleite de las tropas de la corona en un gran banquete.

Esta noche se narrarían todas las proezas realizadas en la campaña en las islas de hierro , se mencionaría a todos los hombres que se habían destacado en batalla , se cobrarían los rescates por los señores y caballeros capturados , pero talvez mas importante se nombraría a quienes recibirían el honor de ser ungidos como caballeros.

Así poco a poco se empezaron a narrar historias y proponer candidatos a caballero, como el caso de thoros de Myr quien fue el primero en ingresar al castillo una vez hubieran caído las paredes de castillo con una espada en llamas en su mano, o de su vasallo Lord Jorah Mormont quien se destacó en batalla y seria nombrado caballero, pero en ese momento llego el momento de las hazañas de Jon , de como su plan había sido el responsable de que se pudiera romper el bucle de la flota de hierro , de como se había destacado en la captura del castillo de Lord Drumm , de que su hijo fue quien guio a los Dornienses en el ataque a Castroferro y de como había luchado ferozmente a lado de sir Barristan todo eso solo con 15 años , realmente esta orgullo de el pero también muy preocupado poco a poco estaba llamando la atención eso no era lo mejor para el, le hubiese gustado poder ver l expresión de Jon mientras se contaban todas esas historias sobre el , pero lastimosamente estaban en lugares muy separados , pues el era el mejor amigo del Rey y guardián del norte y por eso tenia un lugar al costado del Rey, mientras su hijo pese a todos esos logros seguía siendo un bastardo y por lo tanto estaba junto al resto de los señores Dornienses y no a su lado como su hijo , pero en ese momento se hiso un silencio entre el bullicio de la gente pues Sir Barristan había tomado la palabra.

-Su majestad , lores y caballeros , eh tomado la palabra para poder hablar del Hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, de quien acabamos de escuchar sus hazañas a tan corta edad, y a quien estoy agradecido pues gracias a su ayuda estoy aquí ahora junto a ustedes, fui testigo de primera mano de la habilidad y el temple de este muchacho , y creo que tales logros merecen una justa recompensa, por ese motivo yo Ser Barristan Selmy Lord comandante de la guardia del rey Roberth Baratheon , tengo el honor de nombrar a Jon Snow hijo natural de Lord Eddard Stark y de Lady Ashara Dayne para ser ungido como caballero de los siete reinos, y espero aquí parado a quien dese oponerse a tal acto.

Por un momento reino el silencio en el salón , silencio que se convirtió en un gran bullicio de aprobación y arengas en general.

-Y con la venia de su majestad desearía ser yo el encargado de ungirlo y levantarlo como caballero.

En ese momento el rey tomo la palabra.

-No veo motivo por el cual negarte dicho pedido Sir Barristan, que así sea , ahora que continúe la celebración.

\- se lo agradezco su majestad.

Fue en ese momento que Roberth le hablo.

-Lo ves Ned , tu hijo hiso todo eso sin ti a su lado , a demostrado ser todo un guerrero, ese mismo lugar debería ser ocupado ahora por tu heredero, no debiste dejarlo bajo las faldas de tu esposa, mira toda la emocion que se esta perdiendo, mientras tu bastardo se cubre en gloria, a este paso tus vasallos lo respetaran mas que a …. Como se llama el muchacho a cierto Robb.

-mi hijo tendrá muchas oportunidades para demostrar su Valia , no tienes de que preocuparse majestad, además su lugar ahora era en Invernalia , siempre debe de haber un Stark en Invernalia.

-Ya ya lo que digas amigo , tú sabes como crías a tus cachorros, pero sabes será un desperdicio dejar a tu hijo quemándose en Dorne , con todo el talento que tiene, y ahora que será un caballero, creo que seria bueno llevarlo a que viva en la capital como mi invitado, que dices Ned , asi una parte tuya estaría acompañándome en la capital , y quien sabe quisa en un momento llegue a ser parte de mi guardia real, que mayor honor podría llegar a tener un bastardo, y además estaría mucho mas seguro si tu hijo me cuidara las espaldas.

\- Es un Honor que tomes en cuenta a mi HIJO, pero no es solo decisión mía , no creo que Ashara dese separarse de el.

-Cierto su madre , ya pero tu eres el padre Ned , la ultima decisión es tuya amigo ya es suficiente con que tu esposa sobreproteja a tu hijo, como para que tu otra mujer haga lo mismo.

-Ashara no es mi otra mujer, ella es la madre de Jon, y una dama , no una mujerzuela o mi amante. Ahora su majestad si me disculpa un momento, desearía poder ir a tomar algo de aire.

\- Lo siento Ned , no era mi intención , pero ve ve , y regresa con una mejor actitud después de todo estamos en una celebración.

En ese momento salió , era verdad necesitaba un poco de aire , y espacio para poder asimilar todas las noticias que venían de golpe, Jon siendo nombrado caballero, la idea de Roberth por llevarlo a la capital y nombrarlo guardia real, con un Demonio Ashara era esto lo que temía , no podía permitir que Jon fuera a ese nido de víboras llamado Desembarco del Rey, sintió en ese instante a alguien a sus espaldas.

-Lord Stark.

-Sir Barristan

\- mi Lord espero que lo que haya dicho hace un momento no lo haya incomodado.

-claro que no Sir

\- como lo vi salir después de haber sugerido a su hijo , pensé que de alguna manera lo habia ofendido y venia a disculparme.

\- no se preocupe , no paso nada de eso , simplemente deseaba tomar algo de aire , las fiestas no son lo mio.

\- lo entiendo lo mismo me pasa a mi, pero quiero que sepa que en verdad creo que su hijo se merece ser un caballero , pese a su edad , luchar a su lado me recordó a mi juventud cuando luchaba alado de su tío ser Artur , y con el mis hermanos de la guardia real, disculpe la indiscreción mi Lord pero honestamente sentí como si estuviera en la batalla del tridente peleando espalda a espalda a lado del príncipe Rhaegar, se que ese nombre le hiso mucho daño pero , el que me recuerde a nombres tan celebres solo demuestra la grandeza que le espera a su hijo Lord.

\- lo entiendo Sir Barristan , me halaga con esas palabras y me asegurare de hacérselas llegara a Jon.

Maldita sea su suerte y las intrigas de Ashara, primero Roberth y su idea , ahora sir Barristan quien venía a Rhaegar en Jon, su Jon ponía un pie en Desembarco Del Rey seria cuestión de tiempo para que las personas mas cercanas a los Targaryen se dieran cuenta y eso era algo que el impediría a cualquier costo , el sacrificio de su hermana no seri en vano, a cualquier costo.


End file.
